Tainted beyond humanity
by Formal brutality
Summary: The story of Senghor, a tribal with a dark past and an even darker secret, who by chance and luck enrolls in a school for hunters and huntresses. But this hunter is the hunted, by a remnant of his past and those who hate his kind. Can he live among normal people. Or will he succumb to the darkness inside. OC X ?. First fanfic so criticism would be very helpful. M for future lemon
1. Chapter 1

**I am Senghor**

Cold. I felt so cold. Like the eyes of the Grimm before they descend, like the beast within as he arises and destroys everything. I walked for so long alone. I felt cold, naked, and hungry. My sated appetite for what festers inside me not quelling my actual hunger levels. I managed a few months without allowing my 'problem' to get out of hand. Not long enough, if only I had the willpower to stop myself from going too far, I'd be able to find something to kill and eat. It had been a week or so since I'd eaten, running from Vacuo to wherever I was now. A feat itself. I was told of a place where hunters and huntresses gather and hunt at their own leisure. A place called Beacon. I needed to get there, fast.

The snow was almost blinding, such a bright sun for such a white land. My eyes stung every time I looked forward, making me wince every single time I thought picking my head up was a good idea. So I stopped relying on my eyes and instead relied on my sense of smell. My nose was assaulted with multiple different scents. The smell of death coming from the stripped of flesh carcass to my immediate right, the weird, crisp freshness of the snow filling my nose from all around me, and to my relief, the smells of a forest. My mouth watered and my vision went hazy almost immediately. Birds, foxes. Deer. All were mine once I was I was inside the forest, finally. Food.

My arms went limp as soon as I entered the snowed over forest floor, I could hear and smell them, rabbits and foxes and deer and many other creatures everywhere. My mouth watered like crazy, I felt my mind go numb as thoughts of me tearing into moist, wet, raw, bloody flesh filled my mind. My arms went numb once again and my war-axes fell beside me, I keeled over, feeling my skin and bones become incredibly hot. Not again, not now. I willed myself to get up and shrug the feeling off, I wasn't going to allow myself to go that far.

I picked up my axes, my now blue hands so numb I could barely feel the entirety of my colder than ice hands, or the axes within them. I could still move them though. That was a good thing. I trekked onward, not actively hunting anything until I could see it in front of me, occasionally checking behind me. Occasionally. Every time I set my eyes forward I felt some other things eyes tear into my back. I knew what was following me, I just didn't have the strength to fight them right now, so I ignored their existence. I heard a twig snap to my left and prepped my axes. A deer. A beautiful, gorgeously warm, blood filled, fleshy, fatty deer. _Ohohohohhhh…yes_. Went the animal inside my mind.

My mouth quivered with each bite I took out of its throat, the warm, thick, juicy crimson liquid that tickled my taste buds hazed my mind over every single time I tasted that strange metallic tinge. I dug into the flesh around the ribs. It was warm and...fleshy. The throat provided the necessary juices I needed and the ribs provided the skin, flesh and other things that I don't know the name of. I was content with the feeding. It had been a while, so this was absolutely delectable. I shoved my fists through its guts when I finished feeding to warm my hands up, and it worked wonders. My hands felt warmer in minutes. I ripped the deer open completely, pulled all the entrails out and slotted myself inside, my dreadlocks getting sodden by the remains of what was left, but I didn't care. I was warm. I started to blink out and before I knew it, sleep subdued me.

_The rants of a madman filled my mind as I entered the blissful darkness of sleep. I had a good idea of who the madman was, if I was right. They liked to plague my mind with visions and apparitions of death and despair, reminding me of things I didn't want to remember. I felt the coldness of his breath down my neck, a chill going down my spine. "Don't run from it!" He screamed as I heard a familiar roar beat against the inside of my mind, as if a woodpecker was stuck inside my skull. "He will find you, boy! He found me and I am unto a God!" He roared again. The same words filling my head with each of his fanatical ranting screams. His voice as deep as the ocean, yet as shrill as metal grinding against metal. I started running into the darkness of my mind, the ranting getting louder with each passing second. My heart was in my throat, I felt each throb of blood course through my body, fear driving me further, it was definitely him, it was definitely him. He was getting closer to me, I could feel it. Breathing down my neck as he screamed into my ear, claws outstretching in the corners of my eyes, the voice of a monster and the sight of one. "You will give in to me; you will give into us all!"_

I awoke (Thank the creator) to the sound of howling (crap…) and remembered something…I was followed. I popped from the insides of the deer like a bloody hell child and as expected, I was surrounded by a pack of beast born. I grabbed both my axes and prepped myself for the first strike. "Why did I go to sleep?" I asked myself just as the first one pounced. I swung my one war-axe and behind me dropped the decapitated body of the beast, its head following not long after. The petals poured from the withering husk of the monster and straight into the air they went, flowing around me in a beautiful array of red. The others looked at each other, and decided to attack me in unison. I leaped high into the air, stirring up the petals of the dead beast born behind me, I smiled as I watched the wolf like creatures dive right into the deer's stomach. I linked the handles of my axes and felt the length of my weapons shaft increase and the weight miraculously double as the entire thing changed from the two, one handed war-axes to this much larger, two handed, labrys that I required for the three beast born lined up underneath. And…"Rawr!" I brought the axe down hard on them as I let out that inhuman guttural noise, the one blade edge caught two of the wolfish creatures, severing both of their heads from their now limp bodies. The other was trapped underneath the metallic shaft of the axe. So I dragged the beast from underneath it and began beating it. Pounding on its face until it was barely recognizable whilst crushing its sides with my legs. It howled in pain as I grabbed the sides of its head and ripped it off, the petals of my glory exploding into the air. My victory was short lived as I heard more howls, my body was soon becoming numb again, so I picked up my things. And ran.

I could see a group of people ahead, hopefully the people I had been looking for, I ran towards them as quickly as I could, the monsters not far behind me. The people obviously saw me, their silhouettes seemed to turn and face this direction, I turned my head briefly just to see the teeth of one of the horrors wrap around the air right in front of my turned face. I squealed a little and carried on running, this time a little faster. I saw one of the people waving their arms and I smiled momentarily, before I saw the spell that was cast. I stopped to raise a barrier around myself as quickly as possible as the ball of destructive energy hurtled towards me. When it hit it felt like I had been kicked in the ribs, I lost all the air in my lungs and almost all of my energy was gone. Everything was completely engulfed in smoke. I turned to see the vast majority of the monsters dead, save the few that were on top of me almost immediately. I hacked and slashed using the last of my energy to quickly tear apart the beasts that had pestered me for so long.

I breathed heavily out of my nose as i killed the last one, dropping its arm on the floor after beating the now dead horror in front of me with it. I turned around once again to face the people I had been trying to reach for a time, to realize they were now in my face. I was greeted by a middle aged man with glasses, grey hair, brown eyes and a black suit, over a black vest with a green undershirt underneath that. And next to him stood the perpetrator for the spell casting. I could feel the power of the dust coming from her. This person was also middle aged, had their blonde hair held up in a bun, had dazzlingly cold emerald eyes, and also wore glasses. This person was a she, and she was wearing a white long sleeved shirt that let a bit too much of her upper bodily qualities show, with a long black business skirt with buttons on it. They both looked at each other and then looked at me. The man gave me a quizzical look, as if assessing me. My body was beginning to shake, I didn't eat enough it would seem and I'm still a lot weaker than I thought. My vision blacked out a few times before he said anything.

"Well, You seem to be very popular today." He gave me that look again, as if expecting me to speak. I didn't. He squinted a little as if signalling how he knew I wasn't going to talk and i wasn't. Not yet. "Who are you…and why are you not, clothed?" I thought about what to say as I was blacking out, the nausea i felt in my stomach hitting levels I never thought possible. But to be with fellow hunters was my dream, to hunt, kill and eat what we wanted, when we wanted. It was almost too good to be true. I felt myself teetering on the spot as i opened my mouth to say what i was going to say.

"I, am Senghor, and I…I don't…" I blacked out completely, felt weightless for a second, and succumbed to the darkness that enveloped my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Acceptance**

It took some time to get the boy to the academy, unsurprisingly he weighed a lot more than I initially thought. Doctors and nurses were in awe when he came along, at that point his entire body was blue and the doctors were almost certain he was dead, until they ran checks. He survived.

I've watched over him for the past few days now, waiting for him to wake up. Instead he just laid there on the infirmary bed, his eyes as pale as the room surrounding him. He had his eyes open, as if he was awake, but he wasn't. He was comatose. And so far that hadn't changed. His face would contort every now and then, showing anger, and then fear. Never anything else. _Probably a never ending nightmare._ I thought to myself as his face once again changed to show fear.

The sound of footsteps resonated behind me, and I knew exactly who's feet it was making that tell-tale sound. I got up, straightening out my jacket as I did so, turning to face the stern looking huntress. "Glynda."

"Ozpin…I see our guest hasn't gotten any better since that beowolf hunt." She folded her arms as she said this, her voice hinting at the possibility that she thought he was a dead weight. And he was, until he woke up.

"Of course he hasn't." Silence followed briefly, the weird humming of the radiator somewhat increasing the awkward silence that filled the room. "How have the others fared in their hunts?"

"Not well, some of the hunters have gone missing, and others…well we know what happened to them. The Grimm seem to be getting bolder every day. Which is quite apparent given our friend over there." We both cast a look at the boy. Unsure as to what he brought to the table.

"Indeed, however the boy did well against the last five beowolves, didn't take him long to finish off what you started."

"If he had killed the majority, I would understand why you would want him here. I think he has no business in what you have planned for him. He's quite clearly imbecilic, walking through the emerald forest alone. It's practically a death sentence."

"But he survived." I pointed out, once again casting a look at him, and then back at her. "So he has to be competent in battle, to some degree."

"Or just lucky."

"In today's day and age there is no such thing as luck. The boy is hardy. You have to give him that much. Given how he dealt with the beowolves, he must have competence too."

"And if he's doesn't?"

"Then add that to the many mistakes I've made." The room went silent for a little while once more, Glynda squinted her eyes at me, as if trying to force my hand in throwing him out once he gets better. If he gets better…

"I am not a mistake." We both turned around, shocked to see the boy sitting on the side of his bed, his skin full of colour, and his eyes red as blood. He got up, rolling his shoulders a bit before turning to face us. He looked a lot different from when he was in a coma a few seconds ago. He looked ghoulish then, now, he looked…well and truly alive. The tattoo on the side of his neck started to change colour, from the white it once was to the now crimson red of his eyes. He didn't look very happy. "If I was a mistake I'd be dead. The beast born would have killed me, and we wouldn't be having this conversation." He looked at Glynda, a low growling sound rising the closer he got to us. "So you shouldn't disapprove of someone who exceeded your expectations already. I rememebr you saying it was a death sentence walking through that forest alone, and I survived. Not a lot of people survive death sentences." The words to flow from his mouth with a certain, anger to them. We had offended him. "So I think it's safe to assume I have a place at Beacon."

"Excuse me?" Glynda asked, shocked to hear the words coming out of the boys mouth.

"You heard. See, I didn't walk from Vacuo in the hopes of finding you for nothing." He looked at me. His eyes seemed to shift and swirl around the irises. The closer I looked the more I made out. His irises were made up of flowing red petals, all overlapping each other. At least that's what it looked like.

"You shouldn't make assumptions that won't bear fruit."

"You shouldn't fight in arguments that you definitely will lose. I do believe I belong at Beacon so…"

"Now now." I intervened. "Let us not jump to any conclusions just yet. Please sit down for the moment." He nodded and did as he was told. _Obedient._ I thought as he took residence on his bed again. "Glynda if you don't mind I'd like you to leave us for now." She gave me a look of disagreement before nodding her head and walking away. _She'll come around_. I turned to face the boy who locked eyes with me straight away. His unblinking eyes, almost menacing. His stare was bittersweet, cold and caring, angry and calm, evil and good. "Back out there, before you passed out I didn't catch your name." He sat upright for a moment.

"I am Senghor." He said, pride booming in his voice.

"Do you know who I am?"

"No." I blinked twice at that reply.

"You wish to come to my school, and you don't even know who I am." He stopped halfway through saying something. Something I said didn't click inside his mind, I had somehow confused him. He shook his head after rolling whatever was on his mind over a few times, and locked eyes with me again.

"Yes. I do. See I've been to a lot of places, and none of them appreciated what I was good at. Fighting and hunting things. I heard about this place, a place where I could be myself among everyone else and I wouldn't get judged." He looked at me and smiled as he spoke, like a child talking about anything that could become excitable. "A place where everyone is equal as long as they try. See where I come from, we didn't have anything else but to fight and hunt. I couldn't learn how to spell or read. But I'm a fast learner, learnt how to speak your language in a month, and learnt how to count. I just want to be able to be myself, to learn new things whilst out there with my fellow hunters and huntresses. It's all I've wanted since I came to Vale."

"Could you commit to a team?"

"I've committed to several during my time here, however they all betrayed me in the end. But yes. I can."

"Would you risk your life to save your team."

"Comes with the commitment." I smiled at him. _He is in the right mindset._

"Well, Senghor, welcome to Beacon. You'll start with the next year of students in a few weeks."

"Thank you." He held out his hand, offering me a handshake I took it. He smiled a little before letting go.

"Now let's go get your weapons, we'll talk more along the way…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Not long now**

The moon was beautiful. It had just started to dissipate into the dark vastness of the sky. A Nevermore silhouetted against the pale, fragmenting sphere. A reaper in the limelight. These sights always made me feel so peaceful, the moon, the night. It rested my mind in ways I can't yet begin to comprehend. Beacon was a beautiful place, and the city was also a sight to see. Not as rough around the edges like Vacuo.

I breathed through my nose, smiling a little as I let my mind take in this scenery. I heard giggling and out of the corner of my eye I saw my recently acquired fan base giggling and laughing as they spied on me from behind a tree. I never understood why women acted the way they did around me, It was a rarity when I flicked on the Casanova and when I did, well…I tended to get into a lot of trouble. _Animal magnetism you idiot._ I smiled at my own thoughts. It was probably the case to be honest.

Looking down into my lap, I stared at the labrys that lay across my legs. It still surprises me how big it was, taller than me in its labrys form. The intricacy of the weapon was absolutely exquisite and just beautiful to me. The wolf heads linking the blades together at the top as they bit into each other's faces. The shaft and blades were covered in tribal writings and images of my people killing beowolves. _My mother knew how to make a weapon._ I thought as I stood up and picked the beautiful weapon up, splitting it at the handle and watching as the axe's mechanics split it into two smaller war-axes. I holstered the two of them onto my leg and looked towards the tree again. The girls still giggling to themselves. I rolled my eyes, and walked towards them their giggles only heightening as I neared them.

The smell. I felt intoxicated with the smell, it made my mind go crazy with thoughts of…eroticism. One of these girls was a faunus, I might not be a faunus myself but I'm the thing that shouldn't exist between them and humanity, and she was in heat. I cocked my head when I turned the corner around the tree and the girls went silent. All of them red faced. "What?" I asked as the faunus eyed me up and down biting her lip. It almost made me choke on my spit. I felt something burn inside my loins, and quelled it almost as quickly as I felt the feeling arise. "Well, what do you all want, you've been trying to get my attention for the best part of an hour." The faunus looked at me in a way that stirred my loins once more I felt my eye twitch more than once.

"Don't you mean, what do I want?" The faunus said her small pink cat ears flicking as she winked at me.

"Doesn't matter either way…so what do YOU want?" My voice went monotonous and deep. Which didn't help in the matter, I could tell my voice stirred something inside her dirty little in heat mind. She winked at me once more, and her friends started giggling amongst themselves. I knew why as well, I felt my boxers become incredibly tight and I knew my bulge was definitely showing. _Oh well, she's just getting what she wants I guess._ As if on cue she giggled and started biting her finger.

"Oh, you are a big boy aren't you?" My eyes twitched like crazy, my vision seemed to strobe. She got up and walked towards me. I was completely frozen with lust filled desires, it didn't take much for me to get going at all. I felt myself throb inside my boxers, and I felt the buttons on my shorts begin to undo themselves as my hard on pushed through it all. She grabbed my hair and pulled it as she smacked her lips into mine, forcing her tongue into my mouth. She started exploring the insides of my mouth, the entirety of it being explored by her surprisingly large tongue. I cast a look at her friends, who were all now walking away, smiling at us both. I let out a small growl and she carried on.

Her saliva tasted sweet and I couldn't help but deepen the kiss, so I explored her mouth in kind. Wrapping my tongue around hers every now and then, Her purr reverberating down my throat. and I went overboard. I pulled away, locking a stare with her before I made my next move. She was biting her lip some more and her eyes practically begged for it. I grabbed her by the hair with one hand and pushed her into the tree. I brought my face up close to hers and we both just breathed, sliding our lips and noses against each other. Her breaths came out short and I loved it. Sensing the heat that was emitting from nether regions, I let my freehand slowly trace it's way down her body, getting a few shocked gasps every now and then. I slipped my hands into her panties and slowly dragged one of my fingers across her femininity. The faunus inhaling deeply as carried on tracing her with one of my fingers. She was dripping wet and when I looked into her eyes once more, seeing even more of the sex craved animal inside of them. I stopped, pulling away completely, smiling my ass off. "What are you doing?"

"Teasing." I said still smiling widely as I controlled my breathing, Almost immediately the erection I did have subsided. I turned and began to walk away, waving my slightly sticky fingers at the faunus as I did so.

_A f_ew minutes _later…_

The walk to my hotel was always a struggle. The city always found a way of confusing me. I never truly knew where I was going so I tended to deviate from the roads. So up to the rooftops I went. Running across the rooftops always provided a spot of fun. It felt right, it gave me something to do. Ozpin spent a lot of time teaching me how to spell and read and in the two weeks since we met I picked up a lot, but not enough to become an avid reader, and when it came to writing or doing anything that required something small to be coordinated with my hands. I really did struggle. He also told me of the various types of Grimm and their proper names. Not beast born as I continuously kept calling them.

Free falling to the next rooftop made my eyes water, the wind ruffling my hair and stinging my eyes as I went down. The breeze sending goosebumps all through my body as it's chill swept through my trousers and tank top. Clothes I'd never heard of until recently. I landed on all fours, the roof cracking slightly underneath me. _I didn't fall very far. Damn I do weigh a lot, muscle well and truly does weigh more than fat._

I looked at the clothes I was wearing momentarily. They were comfortable but they wouldn't do much good in a fight. I needed something light, durable, and flexible. I needed the closest thing to tribal armour these shops had.

I stopped outside the hotel and instead looked towards the nearby shopping district. "Has to be some kind of light armour in there, somewhere." I checked my pockets for some lien before I went. A card containing six hundred lien was all I found, full of hope I went on an adventure to find myself an armour shop. I walked down the street for a few minutes, walking past a few of the shops I visited earlier for a pair of socks. I came across a likely procurer of light armour. _Enveloping light…poetic._

I walked in, a bell ringing as I did so. The shop was coated in leather and plated steel kinds of armour. But none of it would suit my needs, the plates would hinder my movement and the leather wouldn't fare very well under heavy assault from anything. I walked towards the counter and rang the bell. I jumped a little when the shopkeeper popped from behind the counter. His clothes looked singed and he had no eyebrows. He looked like he was all over the place, yet was just stood there right in front of me. A cobblestone of a man.

"Hello there boy, looking to buy one of my premium quality scale armours, or are you hurting for cash and want to buy something pre-owned."

"I'm not into the scale armours personally, have you got anything in between that's pre-owned. Not leather and not covered in iron or steel scales."

"Well what's your problem with scaled armours?"

"It's too...it's a bit too thick around my upper body, it hinders my movement quite drastically."

"Well I'll tell you what, you can have a pre-owned set of my highest quality scaled armour. It's called moon strider. Protects the legs and feet completely and offers the upper body plating only on the left pauldron."

"Ehhhhh…I don't know I mean. It's scale plate armour. How much? And is it okay if I can try it on first."

"Yes you're welcome to try it on! Business has been good today, and you seem like you know what you're on about. I'll give it all to you for 450 lien, plus I'll throw in a pair of Mistral brawler gauntlets for your hands, they're the lightest gauntlets you can get on the market, brand new. How's that sound?" I gave him a one sided smile and breathed out heavily.

"Mistral brawler is a good make of light armour…Alright then let me try it all on then…"

_Ten minutes later…_

"Well?" Asked the shopkeeper. His eyes squinting as he saw me pull on the last metallic gauntlet. The armour felt right. I rolled my shoulders around a bit, stretching my arms in abnormal poses to make sure there was no obstruction, and there wasn't. I couldn't even feel the one set of armoured plates on my left shoulder, nor could I feel the straps going across my chest. The armour on my legs was absolutely perfect, light, flexible, and they slipped on as easily as a pair of trousers. The sabatons were of the same caliber as the leg armour, the gauntlets weren't necessary but I couldn't pass up an offer like that.

"Well…I think, I'm going to have pay you now haha, you can keep the card, I ain't going to need it as of now, thank you." I said as I left the lien on the table and left he didn't say anything as I walked out.

_Ten minutes later…_

"Hello there Seng, oh my…you're looking good." Said Darla a smile beaming from her face as always.

"Thanks Darla, nice to know it all looks okay."

"Mmmmmm, checking in are we." She asked with a smile.

"Wouldn't be here if I wasn't, got to make the most of the last night I have here haven't I."

"Mhm, of course. It's going to be boring without you around." She said as she led me to my room once more. She was a surprisingly nice woman, not stuck up like others I had met in different hotels.

The hallways still amazed me every time I laid eyes on it. Long purple drapes that reminded me of the night sky, black marble flooring mirroring the surroundings with near perfection. The chandeliers radiated a strange deep red light that instantly made me think of blood. I loved them, shame I didn't have any in my room. Darla opened my door for me and off came the pauldron.

"Thanks Darla, I can take it from here." I began taking off my trousers as I prepared myself for 'sleep'. I turned to face the red faced woman. I snook into her room several times to see if she had anything of value, I found her diary and as they days passed I was mentioned more and more. In ways I definitely approved of. Now I didn't want to defile the walls of Beacon by having my way with a faunus in heat, but outside of Beacon. Fair game. "Or was there something else you wanted." I beckoned her towards me, filling my minds with thoughts that made my mind melt. Her face reddened as I got harder. She looked outside the door and back. I had her.

"But I have…I…screw it!" She ran across the room and tearing her clothes off as she did so. I have to say I was surprised. She jumped onto me and I caught her. She did exactly what the faunus did and this time I didn't tease. I went straight in…

_The next day…_

I didn't sleep at all, I didn't get the chance, when I finished I was too worked up to do anything. I went back to beacon to stare at the final stages of the moon dissipation. It was quite soothing. Today was the day I started at beacon, and I was ready. I had to be ready. This is where I make a difference with my life. I have to work with other people. No screwing around like I have the past few weeks, no more fun, no more games, no more pleasures in general. Time to be how I was, before Ozpin found me. "Better get myself ready…"

**So first three chapters. I'd like to know what you think, good, ok, so bad it's a waste of my time. Any kind of criticism would be appreciated be it negative or positive either way I'm happy just to know of your thoughts on what I've written.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The tainted**

We all felt it. The boy surviving the savagery of our Grimm brethren. We all felt his mind reconnect with ours, and through that connection we looked into his mind. The fear he expressed when we reminded him of what he was, the anger he felt when I showed him memories he had long thought dead. The evil I could still taste as it coursed through his body. I loved how he was in denial. The boy knew he was as black as sin, and yet he tried to cover it all up in drapes of gold to make him look like a paragon.

I reminded myself of what he did in Vacuo, and it made my skin crawl with goose bumps of excitement, the way he tore into those 'destroyers of the tainted', the way he exacted his revenge on his so called friends, and then I hated him more for allowing the better side of him to flee from the authorities. He was a worthless, waste of flesh. An absolute waste of my seed. He was good for one thing though, through him we learnt the tongue of the people of the Vale, as well as their location.

I stared at the vastness of my pack. Shouts of feasting and murder filling the air as they fought one another, killing off the smaller ones and the elderly ones. We coated this Island in the blood of everything that lived on here, and now. They and I were all that was left. All of them bloodthirsty, imperfect, vile, evil, sick, twisted wretches. Not like what they used to be, no. So much more now. For too long we have festered on this, dead, dark, sinful Island and now. We want out. We want the people of the world to suffer.

The Grimm constantly screamed within our veins begging us to deliver their salvation, and their calls run through our minds, driving on the will to feast on the flesh of our human and faunus prey. Succumbing to the Grimm completely was painful but nothing invigorates us like when we allow their perverse blood to violate our bodies in ways that still titillate my mind. The tearing and changing of our weak vessels is the most exquisite pain ever. It saddens us all when we revert, we don't even feel pain. I need the hurt, it makes me feel alive.

The masses began to go wild again. Never before had I seen the collaborative anger I am witnessing now. The love for my new family members heightening to new levels. We all knew where to go; we all knew what to do.

"Brothers! Sisters! Calm yourselves!" I roared at them, all of them turning to face their leader. They grew more obedient every day. "We, are ready!" We have the direction of the stars to follow, we have the numbers, and we have the taint!" A series of roars echoed amongst my beautiful pack of violence whores as I said that last word. "Tonight we set sail! For Vale!" More roars sounded. And I felt myself smile insanely. "Prepare yourselves, for we shall dine on those who cast us out so long ago! Go now, get on your ships. We have a long way to go before we get to kill!" They all sprinted off towards the ocean. Boarding the rafts and boats that will carry our blood lust across the world. "You better watch out Senghor. Daddies coming for a visit…"

**Figured I might as well bring in a few more variables to give you all a good idea of who's who when it comes to what I'm crafting. So yeah as I said before if any of you like or hate it let me know, but for those of you who have read it all so far thank you I appreciate it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**New people, new problems**

_Senghor's POV..._

Staring down towards the bottom of the walkways leading to the academy, I bore witness to the next generation of hunters and huntress's in training that I would eventually be fighting alongside as they left the hideously noisy belly of the gargantuan, metallic, heavy weight that is known, as an airship. Smells of hormonal craziness erupted from the insides of that indiscreet, clumsy monster. Masses of people clambering over each other in a vibrant array of armour and multicoloured hair. Most of them I ignored, almost all of them appeared to be the average Joes of fighting with their swords, shields and other closely related items. There was next to nothing when it came to the technical expertise of a weapons usage. The humans and faunus of this day and age were so boring.

I shook my head, the horrible feeling of myself being surrounded by juveniles in the ways of combat made me feel sick momentarily. Turning to face the main entrance to the academy I began my walk. Head down, axes at my sides, my body practically told volumes of the sense of foreboding I was feeling.

This place wasn't even close to what I thought it would be, it was so much worse. These masses of people came here to learn about the creatures of Grimm and other similar topics, as well as other subjects if opted. But that was all this place was. A school. This entire concept saddened me, I wished to face hordes of Grimm fighting till either my dying breath or my opponents, or even better...spending my days hunting animals. I let out a small sigh, knowing that my last wish would most likely not come to pass any time soon. However, the views were something I could look forward too. I found myself eyeing up almost every single girl that walked past me, and every single one I did look at wore something that made my eyes twitch and my loins erupt in flames. The first of these girls had to have had the best looking body of them all, long blonde hair flowing down her back, best curvature I've ever seen, quite possibly the most complimenting casual outfit ever, and I must say she had to have had the nicest, most perfect pair of dual ranged shot gauntlets I had ever seen in my life. Not long after her came a girl who smelt very similar to the blonde one, but her smell was also different. She was smaller, was dressed in a black and red combat skirt and was very, very cute and attractive, in the forbidden kind of way. It was pretty obvious she was at least two years younger than me.

As more time passed, I found myself head butting the wall as I counted down each second that rolled by. Boredom, that was what this waiting was causing me. There was nothing to do but stand there and just about muster up the bother to breathe. I hated meeting new people, they almost always brought about them more problems I would eventually have to deal with. I let out a lengthy sigh, that's the way life goes for me, should be used to it by now…

I turned my head a little to face the girl who had been watching me intently with glazed over eyes. I turned around fully and stared at her, waving my fingers a little, watching her humorously turn a lovely shade of red. She was a faunus girl, big rabbit ears and combat attire that screamed spells galore. She was stunning, long brown hair flowing down her back, whilst being short at the front to show her face, and her eyes. They had to have been the deepest, darkest brown I had ever seen in my life, nearly as black sin, yet as good and innocent as a child's would be. As a child's should be…Instinct turned on the old charm and I felt myself wink at her against my will. Her face practically turned into a cherry with an open mouth. She turned around and walked away rather quickly. _Well, there goes one of the few people I actually managed to interact with…good job. _Bored, and mentally drained. I let my back slide down the wall I was leaning against. So bored, I wish Ozpin would hurry up…

_On the outskirts of Vacuo in a different POV…_

I had no other choice but to burn the remains. Everything here was ripped apart, or completely eaten. My brothers in holy arms, those who I fought alongside from the days of my youth…all of them dead, and because of me. Because of us all. We let our guards down and now these men have paid for it. The beast will pay for this, he has no other choice. I raised my head as the sounds of the Grimm neared me and my men. We lit up the bodies, the smoke rising slightly faster than the smell. My stomach churned, but not from the sickness I felt from the sickening odour. No, no this time, my stomach churns with something I haven't felt in a long time. Rage.

The cries of the dead ones families behind us were soon enough drowned out as our songs of hunting filled the air. It started off as one of us singing our holy verse, then another, soon enough I found myself singing the song of our trade, our business…our duty. "Here we stare at the vast amounts of dead. Laid out, covered in crimson red…" Verse after verse led to more guttural roars of the monsters that approached us, ursi began pouring from the nearby forests. We all began to draw our weapons, man standing beside man as our amassed army assembled side by side. Words of truthful history riling the evil beings."…Hold onto tears we all shed…" We all took a small step forward. "…till our vengeance has been fed…" They began to run towards us at breakneck speeds. "Stab, maim, and maul all of those who are hunted, let soil run red with the tainted…"

_Beacon academy, several hours later, Senghor's POV…_

I stumbled into this makeshift bedroom, surprised with the large influx of people I'd been stuck with. I'm glad I had known about the bunking with others before tonight, otherwise I'd be naked. No this pair of tight boxers suited me just fine, I hate sleeping in clothes.

Walking past a lot of people made me feel like the emissary of death, everyone seemed shut up and whisper among themselves as I walked past. If I cared I would be self conscious, but I didn't. Sure I had scars, and sure I was probably the first person they'd ever met with a rather noticeable skin tone difference that they'd never seen in their lives. Either that or they were talking about my eyes, regardless I didn't want to care so I didn't.

I looked around a little seeing if there was anyone I could speak to. Hell I'd even speak to that lanky brown haired knobhead who seemed to enjoy barging into unsuspecting people. My eyes darting everywhere I turned around to see yet another Faunus, who appeared to be reading a book. "Intriguing…" I whispered to myself as I walked towards her, never spoken to her, nor have I ever seen her, so that's a start. "Hey."

"Hmph." Was all I got as a reply, she looked up at me though, weird amber eyes peeping into my own, as if they could say much. My eyes wilt like the bodies of every living being's soul each day. As if on cue she stared deeper, as if trying to figure out why my eyes were like that. "Your eyes…what's wrong with them?"

"It has a lot more to do with my soul and less about their actual physiology…" I crouched down in front of her. "Or something along those lines, still don't understand them myself to be honest." She stopped looking at me and then went back to reading her book. She wasn't getting away that easy, I need to have at least one person I could speak too. I looked around for something, anything to drum up a conversation with her, so I decided to take a gander at the book she was reading, because I was definitely one of the most avid readers in all of Vale. My heart seemed to skip a beat when I actually knew what book she was reading. _Thank the creator. _"Is that Joseph Cobbs two sides of the same coin?" She looked up at me, as if surprised someone like me would ever be interested in the written arts, and to be honest. It surprised me that I even had read a book in my lifetime.

"Yes, have you heard of it?"

"Yeah, truth be told it's the only book I've had the chance to read, I've only just managed to grasp reading and writing when it comes to your language. But so far I'm hooked. That Jason in the story is someone I can relate too."

"In what way?"

"A lot of ways, he was forced into doing horrible things at a young age, forced into a sea of depravity where his mind slowly began to decay and become the darker side of whatever was left. But the side that kept him fighting all those years before he took a turn for the worst still stood firm, not letting go. In that way he and I are similar, but I don't think he's got a lovely brown complexion with dreadlocks and eyes that always wilt as life ticks on." She didn't smile but she looked at me keenly, intrigue dancing across her facial features. She was pretty to say the least, perfectly placed cheekbones, and that bow. Made her seem like she was trying to hide her Faunus trait.

"Hm, I guess you do have a lot in common…" I smiled briefly. "…With a near insane character from a book, so what brought you over here?" My heart sank for a few seconds before I could muster up a reply.

"You were alone, I didn't know you, you didn't snigger and laugh at me behind my back when I walked passed…and I hate being silent, when all I can hear is noise. Names Senghor, but you can call me Seng if you want, people like that version better, used to find it insulting, but now…eh oh well right. What's your name?"

"Blake."

"Ah well, nice name." She ignored me and was immediately back to reading her nook, taking the hint I got up and sighed, walking away with my head down, an audible series of footsteps echoing around the room._ I weigh way too much._ I thought as I found an unoccupied spot, sliding down the wall as I made my verdict of how this academy was going to be for me._ Shit_. I thought to myself. I was probably right. Just another freak to add to many that resided here whilst we quietly write down essays and such. Staring at the moon through the window I felt that familiar tug in my brain. Maybe I should have let myself die in the forest. Looking back at the people I saw them all pointing and staring at me. "Yeah…shit."

**So another chapter down, sorry for those of you who are (possibly) remotely getting into this, I had troubles with uploading it, please let me know what you think and I might make some changes to this chapter if I deem it necessary. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Letting the animal off the leash**

Wide eyed, heart racing and excitement filling every fibre of my being, I was among the first to wake up in the morning. Darting out of the makeshift bedroom, and accidentally knocking over a few of the second year students, I found everything enjoyable for no particular reason. "Yes, finally!" I bellowed as I raced towards the locker rooms where I had placed my armour and weapons. I didn't care about the turmoil I was creating among the other people in this school, I just wanted to kill things. It had been way too long since I fought anything.

Opening my locker, or more specifically nearly ripping the door off of its hinges, I gazed at my armour setup, the reflection of my beaming face surprising myself. Lifting the not so heavy pieces of armour off of their hangars I eventually slipped it all on as easily as I had the first time I had purchased it all, but when I picked up my axes, I almost got angry. I had no idea they collected dust as easily as they had, I couldn't even see my reflection._ Must have been an old locker or something._ I thought as I joined the axes together at the hilt. Breathing in a ton of air I began to clean my much larger weapon variation. The labrys. Fun.

People passed me by, raising their eyebrows as I blew the recently collected dust off my beautiful death dealer. I raised it up, balancing it in the palm of one of my hands. It looked astonishing in the suns natural light that came through the window, glimmering in its ultimate glory. I was completely captivated by it. This weapon, made to sever limbs, had to have been the second most beautiful thing in the world to me. Next to my mother, but…I blinked, and for that one second I blinked, my axe was in midair. My world felt like it had turned upside down and I practically felt the cage of my untapped rage open briefly.

Everything turned into a haze of black and red for a second, my heart beating at an inhuman rate and my brain pushing out all rational thought. Whoever this was has possibly marred the one thing I held onto from my past. The nerve, the cheek! They will pay with their lives! I gripped onto their throat, hoisting this pathetic excuse of a person into the air as I gripped into soft flesh. Choked breaths landing heavily on my face as I drew this persons face closer to mine. Inhuman growling escaping my lips as I fell further and further into the embrace of my rage. They struggled, kicking me in the shins a few times, brief bursts of pain soon dissipating as I got angrier, my grip tightening more and more. I could feel every throb of blood rushing through their neck. I wanted nothing more than to tear and rip into the throbbing artery, and drink up until I was full. I opened my mouth widely, my teeth mere centimetres away from their face...

"I'm s-sorry..." The tonality of the voice brought me back to reality, I blinked a few times, clearing the angry haze in my eyes. What ever went through my mind before dissipated when I realized just who it was I held in my hand. The girl with the rabbit ears. She looked terrified, powerless as she dangled in the air. She was close to tears. Her face reddening from trying to breathe. The grip in my hand loosened a little but I couldn't let go completely. That primal part of me held me back, my mind was in conflict with itself, one side telling me to choke her to death the other begging me to release her.

I don't know how long I was stood there for, arguing with myself. but when I came to, she was blue, and I still wasn't letting go. "Please…" She asked, her voice trailing off as her breaths began to shorten. One thing that was still very alive on her facial features, was the fear. I hated being mocked, but I hated nothing more than to be feared by the common man, or woman in her case. I opened my mouth to speak but found I was as incapable of speaking as she was. I gently placed her on her feet, Letting go of her neck. Deep red pressure marks on her neck slowly from where my hand had been. I went to apologize, but she ran off before I could even begin to think of an appropriate way of saying I was sorry. I looked around, hoping I hadn't acquired a crowd, and to my surprise I hadn't. Sighing, I picked up my still unnamed labrys, I stared at it, twisting and turning it too make sure that the metal was still flawless. It was. _Control yourself damn it__…_

"Would all first year students please report to beacon cliff for initiation, again, all first year students report to beacon cliff immediately." Those words tore me away from the scolding of myself.

"There's my cue..." Splitting my axe in half and holstering the two smaller, yet just as deadly weapons at my sides. I began my walk towards the cliffs.

_On the cliffs…_

Now there are two reasons as to why I was bricking this. One, the cliff. I love heights and falling, but when you take away the ability to see the floor that anyone will be landing on, well…you'll have a really nice mess on your hands, and two, at this point in time, given my current fear of what the hell we are doing on the edge of a cliff when we can't see the flooring below, my attention span was akin to that of a dog on some form of performance enhancer. So I spent the entirety of my time, flicking from the vastness of the clouds beneath us, to the somewhat monotonous voice of Ozpin. If I missed something important, what if I get kicked out. Where the hell am I supposed to go then? Or worse, what if I end going to one of the worse versions of this school. _Focus Seng…focus. Just breathe, just…breathe…_I thought to myself as I attempted to control my sudden outburst of fear.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald forest…" …_Crap, no no no, not there... _I thought as Glynda took a step forward to say her part.

"Now I'm sure many of you have heard rumours about the assignment teams…" …_NO! _"Well allow us to put an end to your confusion." …_Thank you!_ "Each of you will be given teammates…today."

"…These team mates will be with you for the rest of your time here at beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well…" …_That's good, just weigh out my options and pick someone who is at least semi-competent, now who might I work well with._ As soon as I lifted my head up to look at the other people beside me, my fear slowly began to subside as I assessed everyone as quickly as I could. This analysis gave me the chance to clear my mind, a little."…that being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years…" My heart stopped and I felt myself begin to hyperventilate. Not only do I have to worry about possibly dying for the second time in the Emerald forest, but if I survive I could be paired with the most incompetent of fighters in the entire academy._ Fuck sake! _"…after you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way, do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path…or you will die..." My breathing regulated itself when I heard these words, I felt that side of me click and my fears retreated into the back of my mind._ Finally, something I agree with has been said._ I licked my lips as thoughts of mutilating every single Grimm I came across filled my mind. I don't know why I was worried about the Emerald forest, I was ready for it now. Besides, even if I wasn't ready, I'm not alone this time. "…you will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene, you will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics…"_ Shouldn't be too hard as long as I lock eyes with someone half decent._ "…each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Now…any questions?" _No…_

"Yeah, um, sir?" _...Damn it!_

"Good, now take your positions."_ Yes!_ I clicked my neck a few times, as well as my knuckles, and stretched my body whilst I had the time. When I was done, I got on all fours and prepared for whatever was going to happen. The second person to my left was launched high over the forest and I was pretty sure I started suffering from heart palpitations as the realization of what was about to happen hit me. Excitement and fear filled me and I soon found myself feeling like a caged animal. The other person was flung into the sky. My heart stopped, my eyesight filled with that familiar hazy red and black, and off into the sky I went…


	7. Chapter 7

**Now people, just to let you all know I go into a third person POV and that's mainly because if I don't it will be a kind of back and forth situation and you'll notice what i mean straight away. Anyway please enjoy and as i have said before it would be lovely if someone were to review or tell me what they think of it, I'm like a ball bag in the wind ladies and gentlemen...sort of anyway. Oh and a big thanks to those who followed and favorited this I appreciate it.  
**

**Animal off the leash**

_Senghor's POV..._

Eyes set on my landing zone, focusing in on the perfect landing spot. Bullet dropping right down onto the clearing I had chosen, my body became tense, eyes growing wider as I plummeted towards the earth beneath me. Licking my lips, I put my arms and legs out in front of me just before I hit the floor...

_Velvet Scarlatina's POV_...

Something sent shivers down my spine. I don't know what it was but something was not right with this place. It chilled me to the bone, I didn't want to be here. Sprinting towards what I hoped would take me towards the temple within the forest. I didn't stop for anything. I didn't want to be set on by whatever was following me now. I couldn't stop. I wouldn't._  
_

_**Boom!**_

I jumped out of my skin, the sound of the earth pretty much exploding resonated all around the forest. I could not have been the only one to have heard that, and the small mushroom cloud of dirt rising just above the trees must have been seen by even Ozpin himself. Whatever was actively stalking me must have ran off, because I instantly felt safer. Maybe I was actually in the clear for once. _Maybe._

The walk was oddly relaxing. Taking my time I found myself taking in the beauty of my surroundings in properly now that my hairs weren't on end. It was beautiful, so much different from the cities. I almost felt as if i belonged here. Away from all the hate of bigots. Like Cardin. Had I known he was coming to Beacon, I wouldn't have come. I hate him so much.

Taking in the sights, I lost myself in all of its beauty. Figuratively and literally, it would seem. I couldn't help myself, this place felt more like a home to me than anywhere I had been before. I bent over to pick up one of the many flowers that dotted the earth underneath my feet. I let myself go as I took my first sniff of the beautiful little flower..."**Grrrr!" **My blood turned into ice, my body tensing up almost instantly, turning around i gazed deep into the eyes of the most terrifying thing I had ever seen in my life. Huge, hulking and ready to tear me limb from limb, it reared up on its back legs, and more of its friends showed up. Fear tugged at my heart, and i wanted to run, but I wouldn't run. Not from these ursi. I could do it. I prepared myself for the inevitability of this fight. Opening my eyes wide, I prepared my first spell as the first ursi charged towards me...

_Senghor's POV_...

"Die, die, die!" I roared as I hacked away at the ursa's insides, ripping him to shreds with my axes. Rose petals, bones and pieces of Grimm body parts soon lay scattered across the floor before me. "Hahahahhhh! Fuck yeah!" One of the many that were attacking me got back up from being kicked a few meters backwards. He began his charge at me once more. Sick laughter erupted from my lungs as the stupid lumbering giant attacked me, it's heavy, clawed paw stopping dead in it tracks as I grabbed hold of it, pushing into its side with my one leg whilst pulling on its arm, slowly ripping the appendage off. The ripping and snapping sound of the arm being torn from its owner filled me with immense pleasure. I loved killing things. Loved it. Crush, kill, and bloody obliterate. I didn't want any of this to end!

Minutes passed and my onslaught must have carried me down from my intended location, because I was moving fast and I hadn't come across anything that remotely resembled a temple. But that's okay, means I could kill more things, everyone must be having a blast...

_Velvet's POV..._

...I rolled to the left of the ursa's big paw, the sound of the slowly burning away limb flying just above my head, making me feel a little sick. I wasn't going to lose this fight. I just need to get angry. Thoughts of everything bad that has happened to me, the hateful bullying and beating, the murders of my kind. I felt it, the kindling inside my body sparking up, in an instant I felt my body fill with rage. I thought back to the events of earlier, of how that...that...ass almost killed me, more and more rage filling my insides. I felt my mind snap, and my bodies aura felt like it was running wild. I knocked the beast backwards, dragging a colossal sized (for me that is) blade of fire across its chest, following that through with a shot of electricity. Holding my hands out at my sides I set a rune on where the ursa would land. "Three, two, one!" I flung my arms up above my head, the earth shifting at my command.

"Raaaaw-ugh!" The beast roared no more with the spike that had ripped right through its torso, still growing taller and thicker, ripping it apart from the center of where its heart might be. It's red insides painting the outer walls of that spike that continued to grow inside the beast. I was done, nothing was left. I was out of breath, never had to fight so many of those monsters before, maybe one or two here and there, not six. Brushing my hair off my face I turned around to begin my walk, and instead gazed into the biggest stampede of ursi imaginable. Every now and then one of them would disappear behind the trail of smoke they were leaving behind. My heart sank and I felt myself begin to cry. I was going to die, and I did so well...

_Senghor's POV_...

...These pathetic excuses for Grimm were so easy to utterly destroy, running away from me with the utmost of fears showing in their eyes every single time they did a double take to see what i'm hoping they now see as they're grim reaper. I loved it. Down to the last few, one more and I'll be finished. Just one more...

_Third person POV_...

A soft, sweet, wide eyed Velvet gazed into the sky as a calloused, cold descendant of the Gods brought the axe down on one of the hulking beasts. The glistening metal of the beautiful weapon soon being engulfed in a fountain of...rose petals. Velvet was astonished, as grim as the sight was. It was beautiful. She felt herself smile as Senghor brought death to the things that she thought would bring her own. He reared back, pulling the axe out of the ursa's back, holding the axe above his head in triumph. He roared, the sickest of smiles spreading across his cheeks as the last few ursi ran away.

Hyped with blood lust he turned to look Velvet who gave him the same look she did when he had her by the throat. His face dropped as much as his heart did, he hated it when innocent people feared him. He replaced the face he was wearing with his average, cold, emotionless one. Not as terrifying, but just not nice to look at. "Sup." he said with a flick of his head. Silence followed, Velvet was terrified of him, even more so now with what she had just witnessed. _He had ursi running from him, something about him just doesn't seem right. _She thought as she eyes him up and down. She was unsure of his capabilities. He gave her a one sided smile, splitting the labrys he wielded in half and holstering them at his sides.

He walked towards Velvet, slowly. The last thing Senghor wanted was for her to run away, or worse for the both of them, lash out. "Listen, you don't have to talk to me, but, we're gonna have to work together to find this temple. I don't know about you but, I think now that we have a fear factor among the ursi it would be a good idea to make a move to, anywhere that's not here..." he held out his hand. "...okay?" Velvet looked him in the eye, and smiled, sheepishly. She took his hand, and shook it once. her grip tighter than the clothes she was wearing.

"Okay." Senghor smiled at her reply, and turned to look at the way he just came from, taking in the smells from around him, he smelt the others ahead of him, some were dying, others were afraid and others were exhilarated. Forwards was the best bet, that was where all the smells were coming from. Turning to face Velvet he gave here a big toothy smile.

"Lets go then."


	8. Chapter 8

**Animal off the leash part two**

_Third person POV..._

The walk for the two of them seemed to take forever, mainly for Senghor. It was way too quiet for his liking, and everything seemed to be lathered in jelly. Every single movement felt viscous and just generally slow. He was bored, the landscape was luscious and vibrant. and Senghor hated it. Velvet wasn't at all fussed, she ultimately lost herself once more, feeling a relative safety walking behind this walking brick shithouse. She was conscious of how aggressive he was, the events of earlier still very fresh in her mind. but with so much luscious greenery for her to look, she was far from worried about anything to do with him. Plus. he wasn't that bad a looker. His muscularity was almost over the top, as if his body shouldn't be capable of holding it all. It was almost like that, but not. He was different, very, very different.

After a few minutes of walking Senghor came to an abrupt halt, turning to face his follower, only to find her several meters away picking some of the flowers off of the floor. Rolling his eyes he wolf whistled, attempting to signal her, but she didn't bat an eyelid. Sighing he walked towards her, staring intently at the flowers she was picking. A vast array of pinks and purples splayed out before his companion, and it was exactly those colours that set off warning alarms in his head. "Might wanna be careful with those faunus." He said a one sided smile creeping up on his face as he knocked the fresh bouquet she had collected out of her hands. She gave him a look of complete and utter rage, her eyes turning into a deep dark black. A snake like hiss escaped her hiss, and Senghoir was taken aback for a moment. She clenched her fist and her arm glowed for a second before disappearing as quickly as it had appeared. _Good. I don't want to fight her, not at the moment anyway_. "Calm down, it's nightshade you silly girl..." he said offering her a hand up. "...you best not do anything with your hands till you wash them. You'll poison yourself, you've got a lot of it's juices all over them." She grimaced, looking at her hands then him. sluggishly wiping them on her blouse before taking his and allowing him to raise her off the ground.

"Th-thank you, for stopping me." She said her voice as timid as it was the first time they met. He placed one of his large calloused hands on Velvet's shoulder, giving her another toothy grin. it was unsettling, akin to a wolfs.

"Don't mention it, can't have you dying now can I eh. I feel that we're close now, not much farther to go...hopefully. Names Senghor by the way." He began walking in his preset direction, pleased to hear the sound of feet crushing grass beneath them.

_Senghor's POV_...

Never before have I felt so bloody awkward in a situation such as this. She wasn't speaking to me at all, and I felt. Slightly mad. But then again, I did, kinda have her hovering above the floor for the possibility of damaging my axe. turning to face her I'd get the side of her head and nothing else. She was very determined but at the same time I could practically smell the fear on her. Eyes set forward again I resumed revelling in the awkward silence.

"Velvet." I turned to face her, her face reddening almost immediately. She looked me in the eye, and her face seemed to contort momentarily. My eyes no doubt, they always had that effect on people. I raised an eyebrow and she huffed a little. "My name, it's Velvet. Velvet Scarlatina."

"Gorgeous name, pleasure to know it..." turning my head to continue our walk she followed suit, the lighter tone of her steps contrasting with my much heavier ones. "I'm sorry for what I did back in the locker room. I must have terrified you I have...issues." I saw her nod out of the corner of my eye.

"It's okay, just, yeah...so..."

"So?" We walked on for a couple more minutes, silence dawning on us once again. I needed to try to keep up a conversation, but it was so hard. She's so...timid.

"So, yeah umm. Do you have a last name or is it just...Singehair?" I fell over with laughter, I couldn't hold myself up. 'Singehair', that's easily the worst alternative for my name that I've heard so far, and it is by far the funniest. The entire forest seemingly becoming more hostile as I let each of my laughing tears hit the floor. She was completely red faced again and I felt that my laughing was seriously unwelcome. Scraping myself up off the floor, slowly. Letting each chortle out in the process, i looked her dead in the eye, my own glazed over from tears of laughter.

"Hahaha ahhhhh, whew, You mean, Senghor, I hope. And no I don't. It's just Senghor. To be honest my name is more of a title than a name. My father was...a bit of a fanatic when it came to my people."

"So...what does the title stand for?" I turned to face her, ignoring the fact that I saw what was definitely our destination.

"Not to sound rude but I'd rather not talk about that part of my life...it stands for the descendant of the gods." I gave her a deathly stare, or attempted too, signalling that the figurative ice she was treading on, was very, _VERY_, thin. She recoiled straight away, turning away so that she didn't have to look at me. I stopped staring her down and faced what looked like an absolutely destroyed rotunda. Raising my arm and pointing forwards I charged out of the forest screaming REEEEWR! Not entirely sure why, but it felt good.

_Velvets POV..._

He was so strange, one minute he'd be the angriest, most terrifying guy I had ever met, and the next, well...he'd be whatever you could class him as now. It was like there was only ever two sides to him, angry, or...random, and I'm not sure which is better. One things for certain though, keeping up with him was impossible. He was like a man possessed. When I actually reached the 'temple' he was off near one of the pedestals, staring at whatever he had picked up off of it. Looking around i noticed that all of the pedestals had something on them, and unsurprisingly some of them were not there. _Needed to have been quicker. _I thought as I came up from behind Senghor, slowly, I don't want to enrage him."Er, what's that?" I asked, not able to see the fullness of whatever he had in his hand.

"This...is...a horse."

"A horse?"

"Chess piece, the black horse one. Figured it looked nice so why not." He looked at me momentarily before he passed me the little black statue. "You have pockets, you can carry it." _  
_

"No I don't..."

"You have a bra don't you, practically a pocket. So you can deal with that whilst we..." He stopped what he was saying, his eyes twitched a little and he gave me a look that basically said, someone's coming. moments after he gave me that look, the forest we had just came out of had two very afraid looking people running out from it. One a man, the other a girl. The boy had a standard set of armour and a gigantic sword that I didn't know the name of. The girl was dressed in similar clothing but had on her a spear. Or something like that. When they reached us, they eyed the two of us up and down, sweat dripping off of their faces. The boy stood up straight, eyes begging for something he couldn't word, the same could be said for the girl, but Senghor already knew what was coming before they even came from the forest. He pulled out his axes and walked towards the trees that surrounded us. He stopped for a few moments and turned to face me. "Velvet, you better be one for spells, I'm going to need your help, we got a lot of Grimm coming towards us. You got my back, I want you staying back here..." He cast a look at the two worn out warriors beside me, giving them a, 'you better do as I say if you wanna live' stare. "...you two are going to keep her safe at all costs if any get past me, I'm going to need her if it gets really bad, you understand?" He growled, his voice low. He got a series of nods and turned around once again. I heard the howls and roars before I gazed upon the culprits for the raucous noise, and when I did see them, I swear, the forest almost seemed to give birth to an army.

Setting runes and flailing spells left, right and centre I soon realised I wasn't helping Senghor too much, I chipped them off on the sides but he cleaved his way down the middle, and every other possible direction. He became a whirlwind of roses and death, the skies filled with the dissipating petals that eroded the higher into the air they got, whilst the floor became littered with ursi bodies that slowly but surely began to fade as well. He roared into the air as I brought forth a storm, casting bolts of lightning left and right. I must have hit him by accident or something because he was glowing with a blue aura. Launching himself towards us he turned, forcing his arms out in front him, sending out a focused beam of electricity at the Grimm in front of us. The other two beside me looked at each other, one saying something to the other, and all I picked out from it was 'you stay here and I'll go help him'. And just like that, the spear wielding woman, ran towards Senghor's whirlpool of death.

_Senghor's POV..._

I couldn't see anything, everything was just a bloody black and red haze of hacking, slashing, ripping and tearing, and it felt so great. My body was pumped, my breaths matched the speed of my heartbeat and how I was still alive was a mystery. But damn did it feel good to be living. I felt myself tear into the arm of the next ursa with my teeth, Muscle and flesh filling my mouth as I ripped both out, swallowing the bloody and deliciously raw meat as I carried on mutilating everything in my path. I didn't have the benefit of using my axes anymore as I threw those into two other ursi. I didn't have time to retrieve them. Swirling around in a circle I caught another's arm, ripped that off and that became my temporary weapon. I did the same to the next ursa, and then the next one, and the one after that. The sick repetition of my act filled me with more pleasure than anything I had ever experienced. I felt absolutely amazing, and then I got winded, the haze disappeared, and I felt weightless and sick. My brain didn't know how to react and I lost the will to try all of a sudden, as if that beast I had inside had had it's fill and I was left alone.

_This is it_. I thought, looking up from my position on all fours. I gazed into the sick, red eyes of my end, awaiting the final blow. I breathed out slowly as his paw swung towards my face at breakneck speeds, time slowed down and I felt myself smile a little as I realised that I'm having the easy way out of life, then he slumped over. A giant icicle taking residence in his chest. That was then followed through with a jab of someone's spear to its face. Flopping onto my back I gazed into the sky, which soon was obscured by three faces, one gorgeous, the other two...quite disfigured. Burn marks and claw scars. they looked exactly alike, only one had longer hair. the girl offered me her hand and I took it. looking around me I'd say I did a pretty good job alone. Looking at the boy and Velvet I noticed that the two of them each held a black knight in one of their hands. I smiled and puffed out my cheeks. "Thank you, almost started walking towards the light then."

"Don't mention it. Names Emily and that's my twin brother Glen."She announced, waving towards the only other male towards our group.

"Hey..." I said, he waved in reply to me, grunting as he did so. "...so, who wants to hoof it back to Beacon, because I'll tell you what, I ain't having fun in Emerald forest anymore..."

_Back at Beacon several hours later_

"...Emily Heppenstall, Glen Heppenstall, Senghor and Velvet Scarlatina..." I was the first one up when I heard that tell-tale, seasoned, wise, and partially monotonous voice that was Ozpin's. The others were slow to embrace the gaze of the crowd. I sometimes enjoyed the limelight, sadly today wasn't one of those days. I just wanted to go to sleep. Velvet stood awkwardly close to me, trying to hide from the hawk eyes of the crowd, it wasn't going to work. I nudged her with my shoulder and attempted to give her a comforting smile. She went a little red but stood a little taller, taking a step forward.

"Show strength at all times Velvet." I whispered to her. She looked at me and nodded before facing forwards, her face getting redder by the second. The other two were a bit more confident, a few sniggers here and there about their appearance, but nothing that they could hear. "...The four of you retrieved the black knight pieces, from this day forward you will work together, as team SVGE. Led by..." My heart skipped a beat, but at this point I suppose everyone's did. "...Senghor." I smiled, momentarily looking Ozpin he gave me a nod and a one sided smile. I turned away from Ozpin, my new team following suit. I felt almost complete. Maybe going to a school wasn't what I wanted, but I gotta say. I'm beginning to take a warming to it. "Bring on the first year!"

**So yeah not entirely happy with this one but college is on my ass like a dangleberry, college has to come first sorry. But regardless I hope you enjoy it more than I did writing it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The first lesson**

_The sky was red, matching the soil of which I was hovering above. My gut hurt, my entire body ripping in several directions whenever I moved. I had been beaten, bitten, sliced and stabbed, and now I was held aloft, splayed out in all directions. I cried. The pain was unbearable and I knew I was on the edge of slipping away. I just wanted him to kill me, and soon._

_My ears had become accustomed to the sounds i heard day in day out, and it never got quieter. The air was filled with thousands of shrill screams, the smell of blood making me hungry. I felt sick because of it, what am I? I'm not one of them, yet the call was still so strong. I wanted nothing more than to break free, to rip my captors limb from limb, but it was hopeless. If I did I would lose myself, just like them. I didn't know these people anymore, not even him...it. Whatever he had become, he wasn't even remotely what he once was and even when I was born he was still only a fraction of the man he used to be. My father, gone from saviour of our people, to the hideous, psychopathic, sadistic, creature he was now. I let out a shaky breath, the hooks still slowly ripping the flesh off of my bones. I tugged them ever so slightly, but they felt it. I let out a scream as the hooks were pulled a little tighter by my kin underneath me. Sick, twisted. They were once my friends and now...they laughed at me, mocked me, caused me pain I had never felt before._

_I let my tears fall, the crystal clear liquid looking almost alien to me now. I was only ten. I didn't deserve this regardless of who's side I was on. A sharp pain ripped through my chest, the spatter of my crimson fluid splashing across the floor and into the mouths of those who had been my friends. A knife slowly dragging its way down my body. I was so weak, the pain...I couldn't deal with it. My vision became blurry, blackness closing in around all corners of my eyes. Maybe I was dying, maybe..._

I woke up in a cold sweat, the small amount of sunlight dashing across my face as my fearful gaze dashed around all corners of the room, my bed creaking slightly as I flailed my body off the bed. The thud I made caused a few grumbles around the room, but no one had awoken. Taking in a deep breath I let the horrific images of before evacuate my mind as quickly as possible. "I hope you burn...I really do." I got up slowly, making sure I didn't make enough noise to wake the others. I looked out the window, trying to find peace in the suns rays as it warmed my face up. My stomach rumbled and I shrugged my shoulders. I took the small packet of chocolates that velvet was incapable of finishing and ate what was left of them. Sickly sweet, but it helped sate my hunger. The sun soothed me, slowly. Better than no progress at all.

I cast a gaze towards the clock. "Eight o'clock eh. Best wake the others soon." I said, popping another chocolate in my mouth. Today was going to be eventful to say the least. Turning to look at the sleeping hunter and huntresses in training, I smiled, setting an alarm on the nearby clock for eight thirty. "I'll see them in lesson anyway." Stretching myself out I turned to pick up the unopened packet which contained my uniform that had been unceremoniously placed on the floor. Removing the clothes from the packet,I stared at the hideously modern, and chafe prone clothes that hung off the hanger I held in my hands. "Gotta dress to impress I suppose..."

_Nearly an hour later..._

I felt smart. As much as these constricting, tight clothes chafed and squeezed too tightly in certain areas. I felt smart. Tick tock went the clock as I sat there gazing at the front of the classroom. Staring at the teacher out more or less. His squint eyes not showing if I was winning or not. I cast my gaze towards the clock. "nine o'clock. heh, three, two..." the doors burst open and the first to enter was the starry eyed black and red haired girl I laid eyes on before, followed by her team mates. The image seemed to freeze in a mid air for a few seconds. A frustrated gaze of a paler than pale could ever possibly be girl. The blank expression of Blake. the slightly worried but excited face of blondie and the larger than life look of their red and black haired leader. Behind them. Heh, imagine a tidal wave of bodies just clambering over each other as they tried to reach any seats they could find. Amidst the sea of bodies I could see my team, all taking their seats by each others side. When Valentine turned to see if I was in the room we locked eyes and I gave her a half assed wave. She did the same and set her eyes straight, peeping intently at the teacher in front of us.

The teacher, took a large step forward, his face incapable of reading due to the sheer size of his moustache and the lack of eyes he seemed to possess alongside that. i didn't know what he was going to do, I wasn't even sure if he was capable of speaking behind that white squirrel he wore on his face..."Monsters..." _Speech enabled...hahaah._ "...deeemons, prowlers of the night. Yes the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I, merely refer to them as prey. HAHAAAAH!" I let my head slide off my hand and onto the table, the embarrassment I felt from that needless laugh made me feel sick. _That right there, is where crickets will go off._ I thought, trying to imagine that specificsound to make this awkward silence funny. His face appeared to drop, a little. I still wasn't completely sure, but I was certain his cheekbones moved, a little.

"Uhhh, and you shall too upon graduating from this prestigious academy. Now as I was saying, Vale as well as the other three kingdoms are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world..." _Of course not..._Went the obviously serious part of my brain as this podgy looking man paced the room in the slowest, somehow most boring manner possible. His voice was practically mechanical. To me he seemed to drone every single one of his words and it made me feel...tired. "...our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces. That's where we come in. Huntsman...huntresses..." he cast a look towards the blonde one and made a clicking sound I was unfamiliar with. his eyebrow raising probably as a substitute for the fact he couldn't possibly wink properly. I let out a snigger, luckily no one heard me. "...individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves. From what you ask? Why...the very world!" The room was silent for two seconds before the guy sat next to me stood, making possibly the most stupid noise I had ever heard. All eyes were on him straight away, and his face was the spitting image of a cherry.

"That is what you are training to become, but first. A story, a tale of the young handsome man...Me!" My brain switched off straight away, and my eyes just filled with a black haze as though night had descended. i rested my head on my hands and just let the rest follow suit from there. _Hope I don't miss anything good..._

_...as much as I wanted to die I couldn't. It wouldn't let me. Why? What have I done to deserve this? He could probably think of a million reasons and none of them would be completely valid. The blood that once dribbled from my chest had stopped now. In fact...I didn't hurt at all anymore. I opened my eyes, and instantly saw why. I was free, and around me lay pieces. Pieces of those who had once been my friends. I cried into the red haze that was the sky. They did horrible things to me sure...but I loved them, every single one of them. My cries soon turned into a near awkward silence. I felt the hairs on my neck raise. Amongst the thousands of screams, one stood out. "No...No!" I got up and ran, fearful of what I might find next. I wasn't an optimist, but I hoped for the best this once. For her sake. I heard more shouting. My pace quickening. Slowly but surely I found I was capable of picking out keywords._

_"Go Weiss!"_

_"Fight well!"_

_"Yeah represent teeeam RWBY!"_

"What the hell." I said to myself as I was dragged out of that nightmare.

"Ruby I'm trying to focus!" Yelled the whiter than snow...lady? She looked and sounded almost too sophisticated to be in a place like this. Her face however, showed near unmatched determination. She took up her stance which looked better suited for fighting people rather than monsters, but this could be interesting.

"Alright, let the match, begin!" He brought his average sized axe down hard on the cage he had at his side, revealing a...Boarbatusk. I groaned. Slamming my head off of the table. I was expecting something more for my first lesson. Ah well...


	10. Chapter 10

**Hunting Senghor**

_Somewhere on the ocean..._

The seas were brutal, we lost many but our slaughter machine of crazed animals was still alive and moving rapidly. The seas may not agree with us, but we know that it won't be able to stop us. Only the strongest of us will survive this ordeal, and when we arrive on the shores of Vale. Senghor will die, by my hand. Stupid bastard child. Completely unaware of the fact I am in side his head...Glorious. I turned to gaze at my brood once more, only to find them all cowering away from the waves lashing against us. No one was manning the oars. Letting go of the strings that attached me to my mortal vessel, I felt my body become hot with exquisite pain. _Looks like I have to remind them of just who it is they should be afraid of_...

_Back in Vacuo in a third person POV..._

The warehouse was dead. Completely and utterly dead, and within this literal hall of the dead stood the most highly indoctrinated of the once renowned destroyers of the taint . Not a word was spoken, and the only registrable sound within the warehouse was the synchronised breaths of every zombie like person in there. Eyes paler than snow and skin as cold as ice. These secret weapons ready to unleash upon their sworn enemies at any given moment. Trained to respond to the voice of their ruler, they turned towards the only way into that near decrepit place. Erupting from a manhole in the floor, there before them stood their leader. Wrinkled with age and calloused through work. he stood up straight, smiling at his on hand militia. A wriggling sack slung over his shoulder as he strode across the room.

In the centre stood the oldest of the near dead ones. His senses so in tune with everything as his mind slowly die due to the process of being caged like an animal. He flopped the wriggling sack on the floor, opening it not long after. A girl laid in the bag, her face was red with rage and confusion. But she was scared. looking around the room all eyes were on her, and she didn't know what to do. The old man looked at the now twitching devotee. He smiled turning to look at the girl on the floor.

"Hey Sindrid, look, this pretty little girl was once friends with our escaped tainted. Give her a sniff, and you can come for a walk." As if on cue he knelt down and inhaled deeply through his nose, the girls screams not making any sound as the binding wrapped around her mouth kept her from making any noise. The things eyes rolled into the back of his head as he processed the scent. He darted across the room and towards the exit, waiting by the entrance for his master. "Looks like we have a lead. As for the rest of you..." The old man looked at the girl, pointing a stubby finger at her cherry red face. "...Bon appetit" The old man ran out of the room, leaving his monsters to finish the girl he no longer had use for...


	11. Chapter 11

**Karma**

_Senghor's POV..._

"...So how did you make it out alive?" Asked my grotesque female companion Emily, what was left of her eyebrows seemed to raise in awe. Those who were once my friends during the first few weeks of being in Vale wouldn't hear the end of this one story. A loose telling of how I ended up coming to here. As much I'd love to indulge them all in the reality of what actually happened. I prefer this one.

"I dragged myself onto a piece of wood big enough to carry me away. At some point I fell off and floated onto the shores of a small village town. Very hardy people, the monsters were afraid to go near them. They fished me out the water and cared for me up until I left for the bigger cities."

"Huh...you've had some adventures haven't you."

"Indeed..." I said, a one sided smile creeping upon my face. I cast looks in all directions, looking at everyone in kind. But I was worried, I hadn't seen Velvet since this morning, and even then she looked, unwell. Looking off towards my left I saw a very hungry Glen chowing down on his meal. "...So, what's with Glen. He hasn't said a thing to me, Velvet, or even you since we teamed up." Emily took a large sip out of the cup in front of her, smacking her lips after she had finished drinking whatever it was inside the cup.

"He's mute. Never spoken a word to anyone."

"Ah right, well at least he listens. And he's an intense fighter. That sparring match he had earlier, he really handed it to that Sky Lark boy." Emily laughed a little when I said that, a smile somehow looking nice on her burned face.

"He's always been a fighter. He was never good at anything else. I remember once when we were kids he tried to build himself a fort. Smashed his bed up for the wooden planks and realised there was no way of putting it together. He had to sleep on the floor for two months!"She laughed, her voice genuinely rich with hysterics. her laugh was awfully contagious and I couldn't help but join her.

"Haha, ahh, well. The things we do when we're little kids eh? It's a shame we've all got to grow up at some point. Some of us earlier than most...Do you know what's wrong with Velvet, she's been really depressed for a week now, hasn't spoken to me properly since it started either." As these words flowed from my mouth Emily gave me a look that either said 'how could you not know' or 'don't even go there'. "Emily what's the matter with her?" My voice changed from being warm and approachable to being cold and terrifying within that split second. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the very topic of this conversation.

There she was, gorgeous as ever sitting on her own as she sheepishly ate her food. Her face though, it was draped in fear. As I hopped onto and over the table, I began my walk across the dining hall before stopping. Like vultures they descended on my team mate. She recoiled a little, scooting away from the one on the left, and then the right and couldn't decide which way to go whilst they laughed the one making gestures above his head with his hands as if they were ears. I turned to look at Emily and she couldn't look me in the eye. "How long have you known?"

"From when it started..." I felt my insides churn with outrage. I made the distance between us in a millisecond, getting right in her face.

"And you never thought to help her! Or to even tell me!"

"She didn't want you involved, or anyone. He's a jerk to everyone..."

"Yeah, well he's not a jerk to me!"

"That's because even someone as stupid as him doesn't necessarily want to tangle with you. Not since you broke that table in two..."

"I forgot it was made out of wood..."

"...Or when accidentally knocked over one of the ten foot library book shelves..."

"...That wasn't properly attached to the floor..."

"...or when you put your fist through the training areas steel wall..."

"...In my defence, okay. I fell over. It wasn't intentional. Anyway none of that is relevant." I turned around to see if they were still continuing, only to see her leaving the dining hall completely with her tray. "I'll be right back." I sighed, as I followed her smell out of the dining hall. It didn't take me long to find her, I could quite possibly hear her sniffling from a mile off. She kept on power walking and I didn't want to distress her by chasing her, so I just casually stalked her instead.

The scent trail ended outside the girls toilets, a place I never wanted to enter. Creator knows what deeds go on in that dark place. Talk of women topics, like periods and things like that, and female possessions littered across the floor. Like...tampons. I shuddered at the thought, I've had bad experiences with both things in different ways, a practical joke with one, a bloody mess with the other. I opened the door.

I envied the girls for having such a lovely place to dispose of their waste, the mens one was almost always covered in urine and a lovely steamer in the one toilet that was in there. The smell was noticeably nicer too, perfume and air freshener filled the air and I struggled to actually find Velvet's scent among all the others. The cubicle she was in wasn't locked properly so opening it just meant I had to push it open. I heard a squeal as i entered and locked the cubicle behind me, and then when we locked eyes, a shocked gasp escaping her lips when she realised just who it was. She opened her mouth to say something but instantly decided against. Her eyes were puffy and red...I gave her the best comforting smile I could give and knelt down in front of her...

_Third person POV..._

Velvet did not agree with him just walking in here without any warning. She was in complete shock, the one place she thought she'd be moderately safe from most people, and her leader just walks in as if there was nothing taboo about it. She gazed into his blood red eyes and he gazed back, the look he was giving her was an attempt at being soft, but it was terrifying. His eyes would never allow for something comfortable.

"How long Velvet. Don't bullshit me either because I don't wanna hear it." He said, his voice low, serious and somehow comforting. All rolled into that silky smooth deepness that was his natural voice. Velvet had never heard him sound like he cared, but right now...he really did. "I might not look or sound like I care, but you're technically under my wing so...I want you to be straight with me." She choked up as she went to give him a reply, holding her face in her hands. Her sobs filled the entirety of the female toilets, and Senghor just squinted his eyes. He leant forward putting one knee on the floor, intertwining his fingers with hers. She couldn't breathe for a moment when he did this, a blush showing temporarily on her face at this sudden show of compassion."Hey, Velvet, look at me. Come on." Pulling her hands away from her face he let her hands go, placing one on her cheek. He kissed her forehead and wiped the tears away from her eyes, giving her his trademark one sided smile as he raised her chin. If she wasn't bright red already, she was now. "You ever heard of karma?" He asked, receiving a quizzical look from the faunus in front of him.

"Yes..."

"Well let me tell you something. Karma. Sucks! And those who do bad things, will get there's in due course. Wait things out with Cardin, he'll get his soon don't you worry..." He stood, offering Velvet his hand, when she too stood. She got pulled into a warm embrace which she returned in kind. For someone as strong, cold, and calculating as he was he was, she felt the genuine compassion throughout the entire embrace."...Don't ever hesitate to ask me, Emily or even Glen for help okay? You're a part of my team. A friend. And I look after my friends..." He turned around, opening the door. He began his walk and stopped, turning to face Velvet once more. "...And don't stop smiling. Your smile is absolutely beautiful." He said before exiting the room completely. leaving a sniffling, red faced, yet smiling and happy faunus to her own devices...


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay then so, thanks for the review crusaderspartan, I shall do my best to keep it up :). I'm happy to hear you enjoy it. Just to let everyone know, the second dream is the second part too the one Senghor had in 'The first lesson' So this is just here to stop any possible confusion. So...Enjoy!**

**Memories**

_Senghor's POV..._

_I could feel the fabled heat my father obsessed about rising inside my bones. My skin beginning to tear. I couldn't see or breathe or do anything, I was being choked by my own body, the heat soon turning into exquisite pain not long after. I wanted to die, I wanted everything in this world to die with me too. I screamed into the air as I tried to hold it back, the pain intensifying as the seconds rolled on. I didn't know what to do. I felt my eyes beginning to water and soon enough they fell upon the blackness that was the floor beneath me. I looked up, hoping to catch a glimpse of my mother or even my father but I was alone, in this wretched darkness. I tried to control my breathing, taking in deep intakes of air as I carried on...well. I wasn't even sure. I heard my sobs momentarily before it all disappeared. Something else drilling its way into my head._

_I heard whispering and howling mix in a strange way, the anger I had pent up bubbling inside of me as the voice carried on speaking to me. What felt like minutes passed me by and I felt myself falling further and further into the pain. The more angry and hate filled I got, the bloodier my vision seemed to get as well causing the pain I felt to increase tenfold. I heard someone...or something speaking in the back of my mind. It's voice as cold as steel and as sharp as a knife, scraping it's way down my face and chest before plunging its way into my heart. Or that's what it felt like. Excruciating. "So young..." It whispered into my ear, slicing through my brain as I felt my bones break and mend themselves as I went further and further into my pain filled nightmare. "...So angry..." I felt my face explode in what felt akin to having your skin being burned and ripped all at the same time, the nerves not dying and taking in every single millisecond of suffering. My mouth ripped itself apart as I questioned what the hell was happening to me. Was I dying. By the creator I hope I was dying. "...So strong. I'll enjoy you...Senghor!"_

_I don't know what happened after it said that, the pain was gone. I still couldn't see, but I felt...glorious. All powerful, like nothing in the world could stop me. The longer I waited the more I could see as time passed on. I wasn't sure what was going on, but my senses, they were ten million times stronger. My natural synesthesia intensifying to a point where every smell matched a certain colour. Every sound felt more distinct and I could pinpoint exactly where everything was. I laughed as I walked around, inside my head and in reality. It felt strange, but amazing at the same time. I felt bigger, stronger, faster and in general...like a better version of myself. I felt like everything that surrounded me had to bend to my will as I circled the jungle area I was in, and I wanted nothing more than to do so. I had been moved since this all started but oh well. This feeling was well worth the pain. I raised my hand to grab hold of a branch, and almost immediately fear took residence inside my heart. I stopped, dead in my tracks. My skin must have paled at the sight of what I was seeing and controlling before me. My jaw dropped, my eyes widened, I shouted inside my mind but my body made a sound very different to what I wanted. It was loud, and...I don't know. My hand...it wasn't a hand anymore..._

_Glen's POV..._

I shook him as his sleeping fit seemed to intensify, his skin becoming hotter by the second. I tried my hardest to awaken him from his long awaited slumber, but I had no voice to call his name with. As helpless as my voice, I carried on shaking him. A sense of panic filling every fibre of my being when I realised I wasn't helping in the slightest. He was frothing at the mouth and he radiated a reddish aura. He felt cold and dead, like he had been that way for a few days. I croaked at him continuously trying to shout for him to get up. Nothing. I was of no use, the one time when I was helpless and could do with the aid of someone who could vocalise their concern, and the other two were off on some girly trip into the city. I didn't know what to do, there was nothing for me to do. I went to pick him up, and sadly my attempt was fruitless. But then gain...he was a very well built person. I hoped someone who could speak would come by soon. I really, really did...

_Emily's POV..._

"The way I see it. You're just too shy to come out of your shell. Look at me, I have the face of an ursa majors behind, and I've been with plenty of guys. Regardless of how I look most guys don't essentially care. It's a harsh world. People will do anything to find the closest thing to love that they can." I said to my sheepish, rabbit eared faunus companion. She went red faced as we passed a few boys, all of them checking us out. I might not be pretty, but I had a body. And I know for a fact most men in Vale don't care about anything else. One of them wolf whistled at Velvet as they passed her by. She turned away, the small smile she was donning now disappearing completely. I shook my head sighing as loudly as possible so she could hear me. "You see, Its no surprise you're single!"

"I've had boyfriends before. I just don't like people like _them_, they're all jerks. Besides. Who could ever find me attractive nowadays." She looked up at her rabbit ears as she said this. "I'm a faunus. No human would ever think about dating me."

"I'm pretty sure a lot of people would date you and do find you attractive. You're a beautiful girl. And there's more than humans you know. You could always try other faunus if you're not confident with dating humans."

"I-I...I'm not attracted to faunus anymore. It's hard to explain to someone who doesn't have the same senses as me...or experiences." I raised one of what was left of my eyebrow,slight confusion settling in as I tried to figure her out. It made sense, the same thing over and over again is very...boring. She was very different from, well everyone. Quiet, shy, scared of everything. But when she's fighting Grimm, she's almost like Senghor, but with range. Almost. No one is quite like Senghor when it comes to fighting. He's an animal.

We walked further into the cities main market district and we didn't shut up about boys. I was surprised to hear her open up about something that would never have seemed her style of conversation. Our topic soon rested on her and her specific types of 'guy' that she liked, and I have to say I was surprised. I thought pencil pushing cute geek boys were her thing. I was far off. However she was very picky about the kind of opposite I was on about. It was nice to see her open up but not to this degree, but I knew it wouldn't last long so I revelled in this new Velvet for however long it would take.

"...They have to be taller than me, they have to be comfortable in their own skin and...they just have to be different in the way that they put themselves out to be you know. Oh and long hair. I looove long hair. Nothing is better than having something to pull whilst doing...stuff."

"Haha, I second that. Wow Velvet, you're a freak." She turned around, giving me possibly the most sultry gaze I have ever seen in my life.

"Oh I know." She practically purred, giving me a sarcastic wink as she led me to a nearby lingerie shop.

"So, what do you think of Senghor..."

_Senghor's POV..._

_Her screams, I feared the worst but hoped for the best. Maybe if I was lucky I could save her, maybe. I ran closer towards the burning camp that was once my people's home. I ran passed burnt, eaten and generally defiled corpses. Her screams were much louder now. Each second leading to an increase in my speed. Mud slapped up my back as I kicked up more dirt than I ever could. As said I'd always protect her, even when I was little. I will not ever, ever break that promise. I ran into the clearing, the sight in front of me making my heart shatter into a million pieces. She was crying, knelt in front of a monster. A sick, twisted, pure evil smile playing across his lips as he put his dagger on her throat. She gave me a smile as if to say it was okay. Nothing was okay about this. I took a step forward, and new blood splattered onto the floor as my father dragged the knife across her throat, the sight of the evil serrated blade tearing away her flesh churning my stomach up. He smiled as he threw her bleeding corpse at my feet. _

_The sky was a mixture of a colour reminiscent of blood and the most depressing ocean blue in all of Remnant. I leant over and put her head on my knee. I wailed, she was still alive but death was mere moments away for her. "Mother! No, no!" I put my forehead on hers, my tears dashing across her cheek. Her face showed fear in the most raw of forms. I choked on my own sobbing. My nose was running like a river, and my cheeks were soon washed with my tears. "Please, no no no..." She let out a groan. And I knew that was it. She was gone. Her throat still seeping blood as her skin almost instantly paled. I threw up, all over the floor beside us. I let her dead body hit the floor and I dived off to the side, spewing my guts out time and time again. I heard laughter and footsteps sound of behind me. I couldn't stop crying. I got to my feet, slowly turning to face the monster that was once my father. His eyes were completely red, No pupil. No iris. All red. He looked down at her dead body, still laughing maniacally. He jumped into the air and smashed straight on what was my mother face. Her brains, bones and teeth splashed against me. I was speechless. I felt my anger rise in a way I'd never felt before. I grabbed him by the throat and went to speak, only to feel the blade rip through my chest, internal organs and back. The dagger elongating into a full one handed sword. I coughed out blood. I was going to die. He leaned in, his breaths as calm as the wind before a storm. "On this day, a god. Has sinned..."_

I woke up as cold water splashed across my face, soaking the carpet I was lying on. I didn't know how to react. So I cried. I rocked on that spot and cried. I was pathetic. But I just, couldn't help myself. I felt a hand rest on my shoulder, and turning my head to face the culprit of the hand I soon found the culprit of the water too. Glen gave me a look of sympathy, and confusion. He didn't understand, he probably never could. I forgot all about pride and became a child gazing into the eyes of their caretaker as they wiped the blood off of my knee. In Glen, I for some reason that I don't understand saw my mother, I hugged him, receiving a shocked grunt. But he allowed me to carry on. "Why? Why..."


	13. Chapter 13

**I'd just like to say a thank you to V.I.W.H for the favourite and for anyone else who has read the entire thing through so far. As I have previously stated it would be nice too hear from you others but I'm happy knowing that some of you are enjoying it.**

**Off to spar**

_Velvet's POV..._

The corridors leading to our dorm were unnaturally quiet. Either everyone was out like we were or they were all sleeping in. But no one I knew or was friends with was in the city and a lot of people would be up by now. It was slightly odd but I thought nothing of it. Me and Emily had a lot of shopping to drop off, and almost all of it was Emily's. Had I known she was that into clothes shopping I would have thought twice about tagging along.

The whole walk back was awkward too. After I opened up to her she pestered me with questions of what boys I liked and such. I made up some overly exaggerated thing about Senghor, and that mysterious Lie Ren, but I know for a fact that I didn't have feelings for any boys in that way. I know I find a few are attractive but none I would fall head over heels for. _Well, there was that one time you and him were_ alone...No! I wasn't going to let that come into my mind. I could do without a relationship. We stopped outside our dorm, sounds of what sounded like a specter seeping through the cracks of the door frame. Pressing our ears against the glorified pieces of wood we tried to make more out of what we could hear. "What do you think those two have gotten up too." I asked trying to break the awkward silence.

"Nothing too bad I hope, however knowing them too they've probably trashed the place for fun...probably should have bought us some furniture!" She quietly yelled, trying to make some humor out of the sort of situation we were. _I'm really glad we didn't. I'm not lugging a sofa around. That's Senghor's job!_ I thought as a smile played across my lips. Surely enough she believed it to be me finding her line funny. She put her hand on the knob and twisted it open slowly, the knob sensing her scroll and unlocking the tumblers (which were already broken because Senghor couldn't afford a scroll and Beacon wouldn't give it to him for free, so the one time he was locked out he just kicked the door open) opening up a scene that didn't make sense.

Senghor was crying. Tears streaming down his face as his wailing boomed throughout the entire room. His head was leaning against the wall near the door, and he was speaking in a language I had never heard before. His accent was completely different, and with each word he said his voice sounded more and more pained. Like every second he had the chance to say those words made him feel worse. Glen was patting him on the back, his eyes pleading for us to help him in some way. I never thought I would ever see Senghor look so weak when he always seemed to be the strongest person I knew. Me and Emily rushed over and took hold of one of his limp hands. They were drier than ever, and cold. Very, very cold. He felt like he was dead or something. I didn't know. I never had the chance to touch a dead body, and never had I ever thought of it. Something was very wrong and different about him. I could feel a near searing heat coming from his body, but he was as cold as ice. He looked at me, still mumbling his words that got weaker and weaker with each moment that passed us by.

"Kum me...seisei."

"Umm, pardon?"

"Kum me..."

"Seng..." I said not faltering in keeping my eyes solely focused on his face. His face was twisted and contorted with three different things. Hatred, sorrow and pain. He looked at me and shook his head, letting go of my hand and forcing his way through us and out the door. No one chased him, whatever was wrong he didn't want to voice it...in English. "Senghor..."

_Senghor's POV..._

_Kill me now, kill me now, kill me now! _Was all I could think in the back of my mind, I was so furious and so full of melancholy that I didn't know what else to do. So I let my tears fall and slowly jogged my way to the sparring area.

I hated how weak my mind was, no matter how hard I tried He could still get into my mind. I hated him. I hated myself. "Kum me seisei, kum me seisei..." I just carried on, those words as I carried on walking towards the sparring area. I needed to vent everything, absolutely everything. The hat for my father, for my people. For myself. Today was one of those days where my suicidal thoughts seemed to be the best option for me and everyone around me. _Just let it all out Senghor. You'll be fine tomorrow._.._if it ever comes. _Before I knew it I had taken my weapon from the locker room and had virtually ran into the middle of my lesson inside the sparring area, which was just the amphitheater, but with fighting. Glynnda who just so happened to have heard me walking in and gave me the look of death. I didn't know why. Maybe It was because I wasn't dressed in my uniform, or maybe...

"Senghor! You are late, and where is the rest of your team!" She glared right into my soul and I could have sworn I gazed into the face of the angel of death. _  
_

"Creator strike me down now! I'm sorry I didn't realize it was our tournament practises today..."

"Where is the rest of your team?"

"They're back at the dorm...I'll go and..."

"No need, this is just the leader tournament sessions. And given how late you are, I believe it only appropriate for you to test yourself in a situation most...peculiar. Pick one person to fight against, you are to be unarmed during the fight whilst they have no restrictions whatsoever,. You must stop when they get to a certain point, they will carry on for as long as I deem it necessary. We shall let them see whether or not you actually belong in this academy." I felt my brow furrow and my anger peak slightly when her facial expression and tone of voice made me realize that she was doing this for her own entertainment. She hated my guts, and I hated hers. I stuck up my index finger, and I knew that it wasn't appreciated. Looking at the people on the platform in front of me I struggled to make my decision. Weiss whom I had never spoken too but heard of was definitely an option for for me. Her style of combat probably wouldn't be able to stop mine. But that was the easy way out. I had a lot of aggression that needed venting. I needed an evenish fight if I could find one...

"Yang. I'll fight Yang." I announced to everyone as I took to the arena area. Sure enough the large chested beauty followed suit and her even more gorgeous ember celica's. It was all professional at first, up until she walked directly behind me and squeezed my butt. Now she did this quite often, whether it was just to tease me or to basically say 'I want more'. It didn't matter. It got my attention. We had spoken a few times, but that was more when Emily had decided to force me into it and in those few times, an interest to whatever degree was shown through her actions. Instinctively I repaid the act and did the same as she walked in front of me. Never before had I felt an ass that perfect in my life. With that one squeeze I instantly painted what I thought to be the image of her body. Firm, slightly muscular and curvy, with an obnoxiously huge rack that just demanded to be kissed, licked, sucked and bitten. I licked my lips a little when she turned around to stare at me, blowing a kiss towards me as she faced me fully.

"Hey Seng, look, no hard feelings for when I whip your sorry hide into next week right?"

"You and I both know that you'd prefer to get whipped Yang. Still. This ain't very fair."

"Aww, I'll try to go easy on ya hot stuff." She mused winking at me once again. I kissed my teeth at her giving her my world famous one sided smile.

"You better not Yang..." I said with a sarcastic tone as the lights around us began to shut off one by one. "...I like it rough." The lights cut out completely when I said that. Everything was dark momentarily and I heard Yang's giggle from across the room. Either she was really going to enjoy this, or what I had said had made her giggle. Either way it was irrelevant. I had to beat her the hell up and quickly.

The blinding white lights came back on and neither of us had moved. I imagined this is what a simulation would feel like when it comes to combat situations. We stood in what felt like a small circular arena. We both hadn't stopped gazing into each others eyes. It was a test to see which one would make the first move, who could psych who out first, and I knew for a fact that I wouldn't be the one to do so. She started to become jerky, and her fingers seemed to become more and more twitchy as time went on. We circled each other, slowly not letting go of each others gaze. She was becoming more impatient as time went on.

Then in she came, lunging the entire six meters between us. Her fist connecting with nothing as I ducked underneath it. She came at me too hard and when she didn't land the hit she fell into me. I rolled her over my shoulder, getting a face full of firm, soft large breast. I took a few steps back before she began her barrage of punches again and in an instant she was right on top of me again. I had never had to move my arms so fast in my life when it came to defending myself. Having to push her arms away as they let out multiple shots was a feat in itself. She was strong and fast and with the shots that fired every few seconds I almost feared for my life. I grabbed hold of her arm, sweeping her legs to get her onto the floor. She shrieked a little as if this had never happened to her in a while or ever and to be honest, it doesn't surprise me. When her body hit the floor I swung her around in a circle several times before letting go, throwing her away from me. Her body landing with an audible thud. I knew her fighting style. Time to dish out some punches of my own. As she hurried onto her feet I took my chance and felt one of my fists connect with her jaw. She spun around in a full three sixty degree, giving me the same kind of fist against jaw treatment on her way around. Only twice as hard. I flew a few meters, my hair bashing into my eyes making them sting like hell.

More time passed and the air around us seemed to get thicker and thicker. It was just us two, and in all honesty I enjoyed it. She was sweating like hell after awhile and I can honestly say I was too. I couldn't go overboard with my fighting, but I didn't have to be careful. An awkward middle point for me. She reloaded her gauntlets after she checked her scroll, her face all of a sudden becoming very serious. I heard her say something underneath her breath that either sounded like 'I'm not going to lose to a boy, or 'I'm not going to choose my toy.' Picking up on the more likely of the two I prepared myself for her assault. And sprinted at her. She did the same and we both swung a punch. Time seemed to slow down as our fists connected in the center, I thought I was lucky but then I heard a click, and my face erupted in pain as she fired a shot from her gauntlets directly into my face.

I have no idea how far back I flew, but I was in a lot of pain. I felt it, the anger, the hate against everything rise up in my bones. I got angry, and as soon as I hit the floor. Yang didn't stand a chance. I flew at her and flailed everything I had, trying my hardest to be careful but at this point I was too far gone. I didn't care, I got her onto the floor, just to be dragged down with her. We rolled around for a bit, one trying to gain dominance over the other, but Yang wasn't trying too hard, she was tired. She let out a heavy grunt when I rolled on top of her pinning her arms and legs down, or trying to. I failed and she rolled on top of me. She gave me a rather sultry look, of dominant victory. But I knew I'd have the upper hand with what I was about to do. I sprang up and kissed her. She recoiled and I took my chance. Rolling for what I hoped was the last time, I pinned her arms to the ground and sat on her waist. She was cherry red, but I didn't care. I had won. I started laughing, hard as I got off of her, jumping from off the arena and away towards where my dorm was. I was done, and I was in a good mood.


	14. Chapter 14

**Never got to be a child**

_Senghor's POV..._

My brow was riddled with sweat, my dreadlocks having fallen out of their usual ponytail splayed unceremoniously across all of my face like a morbidly hairy squid. My hands were shaky and I felt like I was in pure after exercise ecstasy, or I thought it was ecstasy anyway. I remember walking out of the amphitheater giving Glynnda the finger again and turning to see her face contorting with disbelief and pure anger. She was an idiot if she thought she could get rid of me that easily. My face slowly begun to ache when I realised that I couldn't stop smiling. It hurt but I was happy, and that's a rarity at best. I kept my head down for the entire walk to my dorm, not caring if I bumped into people. Sure enough some got a bit mad but oh well. "Deal with it!" I'd shout just before they could retort.

The door to my dorm was wide open and I didn't know why nor could I be bothered to care. I had pretty much just defended my staying at Beacon. As soon as I walked through the door I could hear the muffled sound of water hitting a drain. Now everyone knew that I didn't care who was in there, and no matter how indecent they felt they were, if I was going to wash my face. I was going to wash my face. I burst through the showered door, to realise there wasn't actually anyone in there. I shrugged and walked towards the sink. I ran the cold water tap and splashed my face with the water. It soothed me and made my face slacken. As much as I hate the cold, this feeling was absolutely amazing. I closed my eyes momentarily. I felt the hairs on my neck and arms rise when velvet soft, silky smooth skin rubbed across my back and around my waist, and then came a familiar scent. Not quite as intense as what I smelt before. Someone was aroused, like halfway through finishing. I could smell the excitement in the air. And it was coming from a faunus. "You had me worried for a second before Seng."Said the mastermind behind the smells I could smell, taste and practically see thanks to my synesthesia. Wisps of pink came into view and I knew for a fact, that I was in trouble in one way or another.

I turned around, expecting her to have a towel or something on. I received no such luck. Her eyes were glazed over, and she looked like someone had just sent her over the moon on a airship of utter pleasure. Her sultry gaze made me swallow my spit, and then I looked around, and found that I had much more to gulp about. Her body was, hard to put into words. It was my definition of utterly perfect. I'm a very dominant like person. She was petite and looked delicate. Someone I'd have no other choice but to be careful with. Someone who could help me better myself in a lot of ways just by forcing my hand in being nicer and gentler. I don't know why I was thinking this, it all just forced its way into my mind in the small millisecond I had thought about it. And then came my erection. Her chest was larger than I thought and when I gazed at them they were still glistening from the shower water, leading down into her perfectly curvy hips and shapely legs. She was...perfect. And I wanted it. She mustn't have known where the hell she was or who she was talking to because every other time I had 'accidentally' done so to take a peek she was always like. 'Oh my God Senghor what are you doing?!' Or the ever so obvious 'get out!'. But right now, right now. She gave me a look through her huge dilated brown eyes that I just couldn't register properly and I felt my stomach knot up as she took hold of my hand. Her grip was like iron and now I was absolutely certain I was in trouble.

"Are you okay?" She cooed as I tried to subtly tried to get her to let go.

"I'm fine. I'm me, of course I'm fine." She noticed my attempts to pull and instead pulled me into an embrace. I didn't know what to do so I just, accepted her invitation. Me a bit taller I had to lean down a little to make sure it felt genuine. When I leaned down however I could smell something else when she breathed on my face. A very very minty smell, that I always related to cats and faunus whenever it hit my nose. _Catnip, guess that would explain confidence with being naked huh Seng._ I felt like cursing the creator in every single way. I knew that any faunus after ingesting catnip would become...well. Very stoned, and very, _Very _aroused. She wasn't halfway through finishing, the catnip just helped her get to that point without any contact at all.

"Seng, you know whatever is bothering, you could talk to me about it okay?" She tried to look sympathetic, but I could see the self induced high of lust in her eyes. I had to get gone as soon as possible.

"N-nng. No-nothing is bothering me. I'm just, a bit stressed I have a lot of work you know."

"Don't lie to me. Just tell me what's wrong."

"I'm fine, in all honesty just...finish your shower. That's a good idea isn't it."

"No I want to make sure you're okay..." As that under exaggerated sentence left her mouth she tried to slip her hand down my armored trousers. I wanted nothing more than for her to carry on but...something was different with what I was feeling. I pushed her away and left the shower room completely, slamming the door hard enough for the lock to fall into place. I puffed out my cheeks when the cooler air of the bedroom slammed into my face. I couldn't deal with...with...

"Feelings..." I closed my eyes as I whispered that underneath my breath. "...Balls."

"You know I know a few people with big sets of those..." I jumped a little when a familiar voice crept its way around the corner leading to the dorms entrance. A familiar utterly stunning blonde stared at me with the biggest smile on her face. "...But I'm hoping that's not what you're into."

"Kwasea." I said as I stood up straight, looking down into her stunning lilac eyes. I lost myself in them as I took in every detail of her face. I must have zoned out because she cocked her to the side in confusion, but then gave me that big smile once more. "Do you ever stop smiling?"

"Only when you're not in the room."

"Ooooooh, that was almost cringe worthy." She pulled a faux pout face and put her hands on her hips, rocking them to one side.

"Do I at least get points for trying?"

"Ehhhh. Ten for effort. Maybe I'll slap another fifteen on there just because you have a rather fine pair of...celica's."

"Oooh smooth, and that wasn't cringe worthy?" She raised an eyebrow and gave me a one sided smile almost the same as mine when she said that. But nowhere near as gorgeous. Blatantly.

"It's alright if it comes from me." I winked at her and I at her. We smiled or for me a half smile and her that full blown huge one again. She was always so happy. Wish I had her mentality.

"I don't know, if all you can be is alright then I gotta say Seng. I'm dissapointed, I was hoping you'd be better than that."

"Well if you're going by that logic I beat you, so even if I was alright I'd still be better than anyone else you've..." I eyed her up and down and gave her a large grin. "...Fought." We stood there in silence for a few minutes after I had said that. Yang was beaten at her own flirting mind game it would seem.

"So me and the rest of the team have decided to have a little get together in our dorm. We'll play games like truth or dare and spin the bottle and even mix the two!" She yelled, her voice getting more and more excited as she carried on speaking. "Aaaaand JNPR will be there!"

"Umm...I'm not...I'm not really a umm...I don't like ga-ga..." My voice trailed off as her puppy dog eyes came into effect. She did everything perfectly, the quivering lip, the morbidly large anime-esque that shouldn't happen but somehow she managed to do it. Unluckily for her I was immune to that face's effects. I opened my mouth to say something when I heard something that I know Yang wouldn't. Not immediately. It was a moaning. Deep, lustful, yearnful moaning, and I was pretty sure I could hear names being moaned as well. As if she was trying to find the guy she wanted inside her head. My heart skipped a beat when I heard mine. _Velvet you idiot. Argh...I'm gonna regret this._ Fearful of Yang's staying I rushed my answer. "You know what Yang. I never had the chance to be a kid. Hope you don't mind me just going."


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay then so a thank you to the new favouriter and follower, I am pleased to know that more and more people are liking this. Now I have to warn you. This chapter is filled with lemon. Lots and lots of lemon. So if you don't like that...I'm sorry it's just how it is. If you do I'd love to get some feedback and hear about whether or not you liked it. Anyway. Enjoy.**

**Dares and desires**

I felt uneasy, for two reasons. One, Yang decided to 'freshen up' and that meant that she basically got changed into possibly the skimpiest of outfits ever that could still be considered casual wear. Then came number two, it was just me and Yang. No one else was here and I had reached the conclusion that ultimately, no one was going to show. For the first time in a long time, I felt powerless. I sat there in the corner of RWBY's dorm for what felt like an eternity. Yang lying on her bed staring at me as I focused on everything but her. It was eerily quiet and I could hear her breathing, and feel her eyes burning into my forehead. I felt incredibly awkward, I don't think Yang had that problem. "So where is everyone else? I thought that there would be more of us here." I said filling my voice with falsified, hopeful questioning. It seemed my voice freed her from stasis because as soon as she heard me open my mouth she climbed off of her bunk. She gave me that big smile as a definite cover up for what she was hiding. She got within arms reach and sat in front of me, poking my nose.

"They'll be here shortly cutie."

"Eh, they can take their time I don't mind waiting around."

"You're way too patient."

"You're way too excited about everything heh. I had to learn how to be patient, I'm a hunter and not in the sense you and me are training for."

"So, what. You spent your younger days hunting things?" She asked.

"You make it sound like I'm a fossil."

"You are a fossil mentally. Your brains so old you only see in black and white."

"Haha, I could just be color blind, or so stupid my brain can't comprehend colour, a bit like you in that case."

"Oh really." She taunted, raising an eyebrow, smiling at me.

"Really, haha. You're so blonde if I gave you a penny for intelligence, I'd get change back." When that joke was made she burst into hysterics. I chuckled granted I had heard that joke a hundred times, but I still found it funny. To me, it was a good joke "So what about those games then. What we be playing later?"

"Truth or dare, spin the bottle...games like that. Why?"

"Hmm, we can play truth or dare with two people, lets kill some time...I pick truth, ask me something, Kianga." She raised an eyebrow, and went to ask the obvious question of 'what does that mean'. "Kianga means sunshine."

"Oh...you sure you want to play it with just us two?" She said, golden hair flowing as she shuffled herself closer. As much as I didn't want to admit it. She was absolutely stunning, which probably wouldn't help with the situation I felt was possibly nearing. _As sure as I am about other people not showing up..._I thought in the recesses of my realist mind.

"Yep, why not right."

"Well lets start off small. Ever done anything with a girl and if so, what?"

"That's small? And yes I have, pretty much anything that could be classed as basic. Like I haven't done anything with bondage, I have an irrational fear of being tied down, and I will never, ever have anything go anywhere near my bunghole. that stays out of everything. My turn now. Truth or dare?" She looked up towards the ceiling putting a finger on her lip before looking into my eyes, her soft lilac eyes catching and holding onto my cold, forever wilting blood red ones. She seemed to lose herself more than I did, she was completely caught up in my gaze, and she couldn't get out. So I turned away for a second to 'cough' and sure enough she blurted out her choice.

"Dare!"

"Okay, don't think I'm going to go easy on you. I dare you to..." I struggled to think of something that would actually work, and truth be told, there wasn't much that didn't require...well. _This isn't going to end well._ "Take off your shirt." I wanted her to not do it, I wanted to be forward enough for her to basically say no.

"Okay." She removed her tighter than spandex shirt, revealing her...upper body to me. I gulped a little realising my plan had ultimately failed, and I couldn't stop staring. Her breasts were perfect, double D at least, and not a scratch on them. My mind went crazy with thoughts of what I could do to them, and I wanted to do _a lot_ to them. She giggled a little, as if only just noticing me staring. "It's rude to stare." She cooed winking at me whilst biting her lip. I growled as she went a step further giving me a lovely cleavage shot by lying flat on her belly, crossing her legs in midair. My eye twitched and I think she knew just how she was making me feel."So Seng, truth or dare."

"Dare-no wait!"

"Too late Sengy. Alright then, I dare you to remove your trousers."

"That's a bit...unfair. Considering I'm not wearing anything other than my pauldron."

"Aww shame Senghor, take em off, before I do it myself." _Ooohaaah, You'd like that wouldn't you Seng._ Said the bad part of my brain. I wanted that to not be true...but alas. I was me, and there was always that animalistic side to my mind, the side of me that always craves for killing, and pleasure.

"Creator's sake...alright then." Standing up to my full height, briefly making sure all of me was inside my boxers. I slipped off my armoured trousers, throwing them off to my side. I heard a shuffling sound and looked up to see Yang staring right up into my face. She had taken off her shorts so she was in pretty much the same state of clothing as me. One of her hands placed on my stomach, stroking in between the grooves of my muscles. The other was placed above where my heart was. We locked eyes and didn't say a word for what felt like an eternity. I felt good but at the same time, dirty. Filthy. I don't know why, I don't know what it was that made me feel like this, but I ignored that feeling, and instead. Carried on. She looked down as her hand started to slowly but surely stroke further and further down my abdomen, sending a few shivers down my spine. I let out a low note growl, something she felt on her hand that rested on my chest and heard very clearly.

"Oh, someones getting excited."

"E re bi kwasea." I said, rolling my eyes as I did so.

"Mmm, your voice when you talk like that. It's your turn."

"I want you to tell me a truth. No one is coming, am I right?" She giggled when I said this and she removed her hand from my abdomen, I didn't want her to stop. Then she dug her nails into my side. I let out another growl and I felt myself haze over for a second. I let out a little laugh. "I guess not."

"You're so...mmph."

"What's the matter Yang, you seem a little caught up in something..." I whispered into her ear, dragging my nails across her side, receiving a sharp sensual hiss right down my ear. As I pulled back I felt the heat of her breath on my neck just before she gave it a little bite. I didn't know how noticeable my erection was, but so far nothing had been done about it. "...I think it's your turn." She let out a shaky laugh as she loosened the straps attaching my pauldron to my shoulder, slinging that across the room once she had gotten it off. She stared at me in my near naked state, her eyes focusing mainly on my crotch. She was very, very aroused, I could sense it, and smell it. Her panties were starting to get damp and I knew, exactly what was going to happen next. I walked towards her, grabbing her sides, pulling her closer towards me. Our faces were centimeters apart, her pupils were dilated to the max and when I pressed my chest against hers, I could feel her heart racing at a hundred miles an hour.

"I dare you, to kiss me." She gave me a smile, and I returned it in kind before I leaned in. Our lips met and parted almost immediately as what I had expected to be a soft, gentle kiss, turned into hard, harsh and so much more passionate one. As our tongues collided I instantly forgot about that feeling I had before. I wanted her to need it, I wanted her to beg for it. I wanted to make her my bitch, and that, that is exactly what I was going to do. She tugged on my boxers with the hand that she wasn't using to pull my hair. Our tongues lashing and wrapping around each other as she let off little moans inside my mouth. She was furious, practically forcing me to be rough. She let go of my boxers and placed both her hands on my cheeks, digging her nails into my temples and dragging them down the sides of my face. In a fit of masochistic pleasure, my hand instinctively went up to her breasts. I hooked one of my fingers through her bra, and ripped it off with one quick motion. Sure enough it dug into her back a little as it came off, making her moan, but I didn't care. Her hands started to tug relentlessly on my boxers as my own started to grope, squeeze and play with her large, soft mounds. We had only been kissing and groping and I could feel the sweat that had collected on her chest. _If she's sweating now I can't wait till I actually get going. _

We pulled out of the kiss to breathe, and I think I was the only one to notice the string of saliva linking our mouths together. She was panting heavily, her face red from the heat we were making. She looked down at my boxers and it was then that she noticed what she was dealing with. "Oh my God..." She gasped as she knelt down in front of me, pulling down my boxers to reveal my throbbing erection. "...You're bigger than I thought..." I felt myself laugh a little, and shivered as she stroked my shaft up and down very slowly, pangs of pleasure going throughout my body. "...And you're completely hairless, do you shave?"

"Nope, I just don't grow body hair, not even in my arm pi-ungh." I was cut short when I felt a tongue slide its way up my member, flicking the tip when she was finished cutting off my sentence.

"Ahhh, you talk too much."

"You take to long to start sucking." She looked up at me, and then looked at what she was now holding in her hands, and then back at me.

"You expect me to fit all of this in my mouth?" She said, her mouth opening so she can start licking it up and down again.

"Nope." I grabbed the back of her head and forced myself into her mouth up until I could hear her gagging. Still holding onto the back of my her head I pulled out, and let her carry on from there. "Ahhhh ao aane..."

_Glen's POV..._

"...You and your team of rejects don't belong here. Your faunus member is a feeble wench who couldn't hold a candle to a bum in a fight. Senghor belongs out in the wilderness like the dog that he is, and then there is you two. Ugly, wretched, weak disgusting creatures. I've never ever seen anything as vulgar as you, and your vomit worthy sister."

"Back off Cardin, leave Glen alone he hasn't done anything to deserve this." _Oh Emily, if only I could tell you to stop fighting my battles for me_. I thought as she stood in between me and Cardin. She still saw me as the clumsy mute I was six years ago, she doesn't yet understand that I can stand on my own two feet. But I can't tell her, my voice was never anywhere to be seen. Blast my inability to speak! I have a plethora of words I can use and the intellect of someone so much more than my clumsy, mute outward body, but yet, here I am trying to croak my way into higher standings with my sister. I wanted to shout and scream how I'm not a kid anymore, how her coddling was wasted on me and should be spent on the people around her like Velvet. But as always. I was incapable, and whenever I tried to tell her through messages or by notes, she attached herself even more. I hated it, and I hated Cardin. This pompous, ignorant, hedonistic, xenophobic, skinny, pathetic excuse of a man thought he could pick on me, well no matter how good he gives. I will make sure he gets just as much back.

"No he has. You see because of his fight with Sky Lark, my teams grades plummeted. So the way I see it, he deserves to have his pretty face smashed up some more."

"No!" Emily screamed. _Stop fighting my battles you stupid girl._ As hopeless as It sounded I wanted her to hear me. I wanted her to feel my anger at her and everyone who had pushed me around. I pushed harder, trying to convey my message across into her mind. I felt so stupid, so pathetic. But I wanted her to understand. I strained, and tensed my entire body trying to push my thoughts her way, carry it through the air into her head. I felt like an imbecile for trying, but no one ever succeeded without trying before. _Emily I want you to back off now! You need to stop treating me like an infant without a mother. A dog without an owner. I saved us more times than you could ever imagine, covered our backs more times than you ever have for yourself. I am not a child Emily, and the sooner you realise that, the easier it will be for you when we eventually part ways. I love you sister, but you need to let me spread my wings. Remember what our parents said before they died. To remember that we are old enough to walk on our own. And we did. We walked away from our burning home, and forged our own path to achieve what we have now. Friends, and a new place to call our home. Please, hear me, understand that I don't need you coddling me anymore. I'm sorry. _I opened my eyes, knowing that for a fact nothing will have changed. I looked up, staring into Emily's teary face. She was sobbing and smiling at the same time. I didn't know why, but I didn't have the chance to figure that out. Cardin swung a punch at me, and I had two seconds to react. I grabbed his fist as it arced through the air towards my face in a vicious hook, and dragged his face into my forehead...

_Third person POV..._

Senghor's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he was given pleasure like never before. Yang was an expert with her tongue and he soon came to realise this. She loved the taste of his pulsing members precum, very salty. She pulled away, swallowing the small amount of precum she had in her mouth before spitting on him and taking as much of him as possible in her mouth again. She found that she could take more of him if she changed the position of her head and did this just to hear him growl. The growls he made sent shivers down her spine, so sexually aggressive, she found herself craving the sound more and more.

She felt herself becoming wetter as the minutes rolled on and found herself stroking her nether regions with her free hands fingers. She couldn't believe how lucky she felt, so many girls wanted a piece of Senghor. Secretly the rest of RWBY had been having fantasies of him, some less risque than others. She just felt lucky to be the first one to get to taste him first. And she was going to enjoy it. She increased the motions with her fingers, stepping up the amount of bliss she was feeling to another level. Senghor could feel her whimpers of pleasure on his knob and looked down at her. Deciding he had let her do enough of the work he pulled out of her mouth, much to her displeasure. "You're a hungry little girl aren't you. Don't worry it's my turn on you now." He growled, crouching low and sweeping Yang off her feet to throw her onto the nearest bed.

As she hit the mattress her panties disappeared and a horny Senghor hovered just above her abdomen, smiling wildly with his tongue out. He took one finger and stroked it across her femininity, slowly. He was enjoying his now dominant position, and knew that this was where he made her beg. She whimpered a little as he carried on teasing, he knew how to get her to crave him. He crept further up Yang's body, slowly dragging his tongue from just above her clit, all the way up to her right boob whilst still slowly dragging his finger up and down her lips and clit.

He began to suckle and kiss her boobs, using his left hand to knead and squeeze the other. Her breaths came out short and he could feel her desire building as he carried on working his magic. Yang's eyes were closed from the amount of slow, sensual pleasure she was being forced to endure. This was killing her, she wanted to be ravaged by him, but he was torturing her, and she knew that was what he was trying to do. She started bucking as his finger would occasionally dip inside of her, giving her a short burst of bliss before exiting leaving her wanting more. She started licking her lips, stroking his head as he worked wonders with his tongue on her huge, soft right mound. She felt herself slowly begin to get crushed by her desire to be utterly under his will, and she didn't want to admit it to herself. But she was losing to him once again. Never before had she been in this position, and she loved it. Every single second of it.

"Fu-ah-God Seng-AH!" She moaned as he stuck his finger in again, this time swiveling it around inside of her. She bucked her hips slowly, trying to find a flow with his finger's motions. Never before had Yang felt this way from foreplay. Either she was craving sex more than she thought, or Senghor was just a natural. Senghor was loving how close she was to being completely under his to control. He stuck his finger in as deeply as possible before pulling out completely. Yang let out a frustrated gasp and started pulling hard on his hair, but he didn't care, it was a sign that told him that she was his. "Just stick it in already, please!" Senghor stopped doing everything completely and raised his head to lock eyes with her. He gazed into her sex starved facial features, she was bright red, and her forehead was laced with sweat, either from the heat they were creating or from her efforts to try and hold back her desires. Yang was taken by surprise by the sheer look of lust he carried on his face, his pupils were the size of pinheads and this would have scared had she not known it was because of his own arousal. He licked his lips leaning in towards her ear.

"That's what I wanted to hear. Who's my bitch?" Senghor whispered, the deepness in his voice making Yang's body melt. His finger once again began to trail around her nether regions, once again receiving some stifled gasps.

"M-m-me. Mmph."

"Again!" He roared, sticking two fingers in deep this time. She held back a loud moan, and just wished that he'd hurry up. "Who's my bitch Yang?"

"Me...I-I-I'm your bitch." She gasped, her voice struggling, she wanted him so bad, she would have pounced on him now if she didn't love the game he was playing with her.

"Good, what does my bitch want?"

"Mm-ah-y-you."

"Again!" He stuck his fingers in deep once more. Yang gave him that look he'd become rather fond of, she was really, really lusting over him.

"AH! Fu-I want you Seng I want you so bad! Please!"

"Ha ha haah...Good." And with that he stuck his two fingers in, holding her down as he entered and exited fast and deep. Yang's eyes rolled underneath her eyelids, Senghor now looking at the face he had been expecting at this stage. Yang was in a state of bliss, she was barely able to breathe. He pumped his fingers harder and faster and the sheer strength of his arms power started driving her up the bed. Her moans came out more like pants and she felt herself getting closer and closer to her climax. The room became steamier and they both started to sweat intensely as a result. Senghor fingers started to disappear further into her as her hips somehow managed to buck at a comfortable rate, allowing him to go even deeper than before. She was moments away from climaxing and he knew this when her body began to tense up, she opened her eyes and grabbed his hair pulling his face closer to hers. They shared a brief passionate kiss, teeth sloppily scraping against each other as Yang's body became the gateway to heavenly bliss.

"Ah-ah-ah Seng-please-uh-ah-AH-I-I-AHHH!" Senghor's fingers constricted and were almost crushed by Yang's powerful inner walls. She squirted all over Senghor's legs as her own shot out, her back arcing and hands digging deep into his neck. She panted heavily but this lasted only a few moments as almost instantly she regained composure, running into the dorm's bathroom. Senghor sighed, puffing out his cheeks momentarily. The bathroom door was kicked open and out came a still naked Yang, holding a condom packet in her raised hand. "Don't you dare think we're finished yet..."

_Velvet's POV..._

I went faster and faster, imagining my leader setting on me as if he were a beowolf on a dear. Pounding me with unrivaled ferocity. I wanted him, needed him. "Y-ye-yes, mmph-uh-uh-ungh. Ah Senghor, please..." I pumped my finger in faster and faster, feeling myself nearing my end. The room was too steamy to see anything. I had left the shower on to stop people from hearing me. I didn't know what it was about Senghor but there was something about him that made me feel butterflies. I didn't want to be in a relationship with anyone, but...he was different. He cared for me when no one else..."AH-fu-fudge!" I whimpered going deeper now, trying to satisfy myself. I started to knead and rub my boobs, trying to finish myself off before anyone could show up. Senghor filled my mind again, I remembered watching him exercise, how his muscles moved in sync like a well oiled, sweaty, gorgeously handsome machine. His grunts and growls, it...it..."AHH!"

_Yang's POV..._

I wanted him so bad, I'd never, ever, in my wildest of fantasies would have imagined that this would be at the top. But now that I am experiencing every second of it. I knew that this was going to be possibly the best thing I'd feel in a very, very long time. The look on his face, the feeling of his body on mine, it will be imprinted on my mind and senses forever. He gazed at me, with those cold eyes of his. His erection ready to rock my world. "Who's my bitch?" He whispered to me once more.

"Me, I'm your bitch." I replied, my body ready for everything I am about to receive.

"And what does my bitch want?"

"You, your bitch wants you."

"How bad?"

"So fucking bad."

"Good." He said right before...

"Oh my God!" The feeling, it was slightly painful, but the pleasure. His huge cock rubbed against all of my inner walls, sending off wave after wave of pleasure as he pumped deep into me. My body was his to command and he knew it. He made sure he he was stimulating every part of my body, using one hand to pin me down, and the other to rub and squeeze my breasts with. His face was millimeters away from mine, and I could feel every single one of his breaths dash across my face, leaving behind a warm feeling across my nose. I couldn't stop moaning and screaming. It was the best thing I had ever felt. He managed to make my entire body feel like it was on its second trip to heaven. He had the stamina of a God, he didn't let up at all. He let go of my neck and breast and stopped for a second, just to grab my ass and raise me off the bed. He held me up as he drilled me, deep. I started to see stars and lights as I was pretty sure he was literally sending me on my way. "Ah-ah-hmmm-mmmm-mm-ah!" He groped my ass making the most of it as he had left it, pretty much unattended. He grunted, groaned and growled every other time he entered me. He was so good it was unreal. For some reason I didn't know he let go of my booty and just resumed what he was doing before. Not that I'm complaining.

Grabbing hold of his neck with both of my hands, I forced him into a kiss. Our tongues lashed and wrapped around each other as violently as his thrusts seemed to be. I felt the vibrations of his growls in my mouth and I knew he could feel my moans and muffled screams in his. I felt myself begin to tense up and I tried to pull away to let him know. But he was almost finished as well, his growling became louder, and more frequent, to the point where he sounded like he was a running wolf. He pulled away and the smile he had on his face. I'll never get rid of it. He looked, so so hot. "A-A-A-A-AHHHHHH GOD!" I screamed loud enough for the entire academy to hear. I squirted all over poor Blake's bed sheets as I bit deep into Senghor's neck, drawing blood that I could taste. The orgasm was intense, my body wouldn't stop quivering. I shuddered and shook violently as Senghor pulled out, removing the condom to then finish all over me. He placed his large cock in between my breasts and began to pump in between them. His breaths coming out shorter and shorter as the minutes passed us by.

"Fuuuu..." His body shuddered as the first of his load came out all over my face. Before I could even react the second load came out, then the third, fourth. He came six times before he started to dribble rest out, so to help him out I sucked the rest of it off, just have him shoot once more in my mouth. Wiping the salty goodness off of my eyes and licking my lips I stared into his eyes. He was completely spaced out, breathing heavily. He looked at me and smiled widely.

"Haha, you look stunning." Swallowing all the cum I had on my hands after wiping my face I gave him a wide smile back.

"So do you hot stuff." I panted, still trying to collect myself. "That was the best ever."

"Ha ha, thank you. Confidence boost for the win." I closed my eyes as he said this, cocking my head back as I laughed. I heard the door open and looked up to see him only to find it wasn't him I was staring at. The rest of team RWBY and all of team JNPR stood there. All of them staring at me, and just me. Senghor wasn't in the room anymore and his clothes had disappeared. _That sneaky..._ I hid underneath Blake's bed sheets, hoping to God Ruby didn't see me.

"Yang! What have you been doing!" _I'm going to get you for this Senghor._


	16. Chapter 16

**The nightmares of life and the delights of dreams**

_Somewhere on the ocean..._

All I ever heard were complaints, a large, completely irrelevant series of complaints. My blood began to boil and no one with their broken way of speaking the tongue of Vale had even stopped to consider just who it was they were dealing with. "Berko! Ships are lost. Many have died!"

"Shut up!" I roared, grabbing the pathetic little runt by the throat. He squealed and choked, spluttering as I increased the pressure on his neck. He must have been about seven, at most. Old enough to understand that he was expendable. "I already know that whelp! Do you think I am not smart enough to figure that out myself?! Do you think you're better than me, is that it boy?!" I shouted, my voice overcoming the sound of the thunder, the waves and the rain. I looked into the oceans waves that crashed and rocked my vessel, and saw the fins and tentacles of the monsters in the ocean. Tearing apart our ships and feasting on those that fell into the water. "You know, our water brethren could do with another little morsel, couldn't they." He kicked and struggled as I pulled out my dagger, dragging it across his wrist. Blood splattering the floorboards, mixing with the saltwater of our great conveyor. I felt all eyes were trained on me, as I carried out my example. I heard sobbing from behind me and turned to look at what was most likely mother of this insect.

Walking over to the mast, I elongated my blade. I pushed the boy against the large piece of rotting wood, impaling his leg, my blade pushing through muscle and sinew as I attached him to the mast. His mother cried out in sorrow and I smiled. The tinge of blood mixed well with the salty scent of the ocean. The boy gasped and cried as his blood trickled down his leg. He sounded afraid, and I didn't have time for that. I beckoned for the weeping mother to near me, and just like the rest of these obedient dogs. She listened. I put my hand on her shoulder and took position behind her. I leaned down to her ear pulling her hair back forcing her to look at her son. "If a god sins, is he still a god. Or is he more because he broke through his own barrier that transcended him in the first place..."

"Wh-what."

"Wrooooong. The answer iiiiiiis he is more! Everyone applaud!" I roared, giving the command to have my people do the same. "Annnnd the point goes to...ME! But don't worry! There is always a bonus round for you to redeem yourself...let us play, a game..." I whispered, digging my fingers into her shoulders, drawing blood that I licked up. The metallic taste of her blood making me want to feed. She was crying like a newborn child, and unlucky for her. I eat crying newborn children. "...Lets find out what will kill someone faster. A slit throat, or stab and twist through the lungs."

I wrapped my arm around her neck and dragged her closer to her son. She didn't struggle like her son did, because she knew any attempt to try and break free would be stupid, and would only in the end make her suffer more. "Someone hold her here for me whilst I work out a hypothesis." I let her go and let whoever wanted to do so hold her in place. "Now, if I slit a throat I could cut off your airways, making you suffocate whilst your neck flows with that crimson goodness. But if I stab and twist through the lungs and remove the blade, not only would you not be able to breathe properly but you would also drown in your own blood. Hmmm I can not reach a conclusion, what is better? Hmmm..." I cast a look at the young boy holding the mother. I threw him my second knife. "...You are going to cut her throat whilst someone else holds up the boy, and I am going to puncture both of his lungs."

"No! Please, no hurt him!"

"We do not tolerate weakness, with your sobs and his infant sized body you both bear two weaknesses we can not afford to have. So to put it simply..." I ripped my sword out of the boys thigh and let him collapse onto the floor. Sure enough one of my more loyal of hell children grabbed him from behind. My sword retracted into it's dagger form and pointed the dagger towards the little mans side, just underneath his armpit. Ready to elongate the blade I winked at the one who held the mother. "...Die!"

_On the outskirts of Vacuo..._

I had no idea what they were or who that old man was but one thing was for sure...I needed to find Senghor. I had no idea where I was or how I was going to find the bloody idiot, but I knew that whoever this old guy was. He meant business. I could still hear the shrieks of those men behind me, they got a couple of bites on me when we were in the warehouse but luckily for me the old man didn't bind me properly. All I could do was run now, my semblance to dangerous to use without the proper training and I knew for a fact, that even if t was stable, I'd become lunch for some cannibalistic freakazoids. "God damn you brownie...Where are ya!" I shouted, tripping up on a small pebble. I knew that I was in a deep amount of trouble. I got up as quickly as I fell, sprinting some more, urging myself to get the hell away from them. "Damn you Senghor! What have you gotten yourself into this time..."

_Berko's POV...  
_

"...Well I am simply...baffled. They both hit the floor immediately and didn't make a sound. Maybe they just didn't want to entertain me." I got up, pretending to cry. "It's a sad day when people are defiant. Reminds me of my bastard child, Senghor." I looked down at the now completely drained of blood bodies, sighing as I realised that I had no use...for at least one of them. "Throw the boy overboard, leave the woman...think I might have a bit of a nibble out of her. Hahahaha..."

_Senghor's POV..._

It was that time again. The call. I could hear it as clearly as the first time. I felt it running through my veins again and I knew...I knew why. I couldn't sleep for fear that it would happen whilst I slept. It was twelve at night, the moon was up. And I was sweating as if it was the middle of a hot summers day. Something needed to be done, very, very soon. I could hear it scratching away at the insides of my mind. Roaring as it hacked away at my sanity. I felt like I did just before the very first time. Small, insignificant and powerless to the thing that taints me to the core. I looked around making sure that everyone was asleep. Glen and Emily both sleeping in an eerily identical way, both lying in their beds as if they were being placed in a coffin. Then there was Velvet. So sweet, cute, delicate and beautiful. She was cuddling up to her pillow, whispering every now and then words even I couldn't hear properly. I smiled at her, sneaking my way in to land a kiss on her forehead. She shuffled slightly, making a little 'mmm' sound as she smiled in her sleep. She had the most amazing smile, it almost always made me feel good seeing it. It's a shame tonight that smile won't make me feel better. I crept towards the window, opening it as slowly as possible, trying not to make a sound. As soon as it was open I stripped myself down of everything, and I was off, prepping myself for the jump into Emerald forest once more...

_Velvet's POV..._

_"...But Frank, how can we survive without food or fresh water." Said Janet. The wind blowing her long, luscious golden curls. Girls like her always made me so jealous. So Beautiful, helps that they didn't have huge ears that ruined their entire image._

_"I wish I looked like that..." I whispered to myself, to my surprise he heard me. My head raised as he lifted my chin up so I could look him in the eyes. He placed a sweet kiss on my lips and smiled kindly at me, the best thing I could ever see in my life._

_"You're perfect just the way you are Velvet. No one can compare to you." I couldn't help but smile as he said this. "That's what I love seeing." He said before turning to watch the film some more. I loved this film and I was happy to be watching it with the best of person in the entire world. I rested on his chest and in between his legs, the body heat he radiated more than enough to combat the heat of the cold at night. He stroked his fingers through my hair as my head rested on his chest, occasionally stroking the bottom of my ears. He always knew how to make me feel great, mentally and physically. I could hear the rhythmic beating of his heart, and the slow rise and fall of his chest was usually enough to help me fall into a blissful state of sleep. He had his other hands fingers intertwined with my own and I couldn't help but hold onto them as if my life depended on it. I loved him, and I knew that he loved me._

_"We can survive on love Janet, love...and filtered sea water."_

_"Oh Frank."_

_"Oh Janet." They took hold of each others hands and gazed into each others eyes. The sparkle of their eyes matching the ocean behind them. I turned to look at the man whom I was lying on, to find he had already thought ahead. My deep dark brown eyes getting lost inside that sea of red. Story after story was told with each petal that flowed around his huge irises. Whenever I looked into his eyes I felt sorry for him, I didn't know why. Probably because they seemed so big and sad, but tonight I knew he wasn't sad. He was happy, his cold, depressive eyes just wouldn't show it.. He gave me his trademark one sided smile, and I gave him the biggest smile I could give._

_"Seng, I love you." I punctuated my declaration with a squeeze of his powerful hand, which he reciprocated. _

_"I love you too Velvet." We both leaned in, our foreheads meeting as we both giggled. I got one more look at his eyes, before closing my own, and our lips connected. As soon we met our lips parted almost immediately allowing our tongues to collide..._

_Senghor's POV..._

Back in the cage of my mind I went as my body was twisted beyond anything the human mind could comprehend. The pain was unbearable, but this needed to be done. For everyone's sake. My bones felt hot, that same ripping, tearing and snapping feeling I'd get every single time I did this. I couldn't scream the pain was too raw, rich and overpowering as I keeled over, doing nothing else but breathe. My face felt like it had ripped itself apart and everything went black. I was cold, and crying inside my mind. Hatred filled every fiber of my being. I couldn't stand this feeling anymore. I was down trodden by the blood I carried, and no matter how hard I tried to get it to stay gone it always, always finds a way. _Creator have mercy on my soul._

My vision came back, blurry at first, soon becoming more focused and more detailed than my normal body would ever allow. I found what was once my body gazing into a lake, as if it wanted to show me just what I had become. What I always will be and always have been, deep down. I went to speak, but it came out as little more than a growl. The reflection I stared at, only furthered my hatred for myself, and for whatever it is that crawls through my bones. I still couldn't understand why I was like this, not even my father fully understood. I once again felt that sinful bliss of being so powerful that It sickened me. Now, more than ever. I wanted to end it all. The reflection seemed to stare back at me as I peered into it some more. It still terrified me, how badly it seemed to change me. The reflection gave me a large toothy smile. Dagger like teeth glowing the same red as those sinfully evil eyes. It...I...was hideous.

The reflection told me no lies, the metamorphosis had been completed. I was at least two feet taller, my bodies muscularity enhanced to a seriously jacked up level, my bone structure twisted and malformed to match a more...animalistic state. All the veins and arteries I had in me had been pushed up against my skin, glowing and pulsating with each throb of my now black heart. My hands had turned into large claws, each literal blade on the tip of my fingers the same red as my eyes. And my skin, it was black as sin, and was thick and leathery. I started to walk around, to feel the power I had and to understand that I needed to get rid of it as soon as possible. My synesthesia helped me with this. Before I could revert, I had to make a few kills. Easy enough. I followed the scents and colours of animals and even Grimm. The Grimm always left behind a strange mix of the colours black and red, like as if both of them couldn't mix so they just rolled over each other. I ran towards what felt like the biggest target, the bigger the kills. The sooner I could gain true control again.


End file.
